Ichigo et le voleur de coeur
by Tatsumi Habanero
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, lycéen à première vue normal un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal, seulement à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Résumer complet à l'interieur Venez lire svp !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ichigo et le voleur de cœur

Auteur : B.B.S

Genre : Humour.

Rating : T

Couple : Ichigo K. x Grimmjow J.

Dis-clamé : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson : Ils ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement *-*) pas à moi ~~.

Je me suis inspiré de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre et l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartiens pas, il est à Rick Riordan :'( Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Résumé : Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, lycéen à première vue normal _un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal_, seulement... à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Et oui, on ne choisit pas toujours son père, et ça le jeune Ichigo l'apprendra bien vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Note : Comment dire, j'ai fait un rêve en cours de techno (et oui je dors en cours, mais c'est pas de ma faute, les profs agissent comme des somnifères sur moi –' surtout en maths j'ai horreur des Maths !) où tous les personnages de Bleach étaient dans l'univers des dieux de l'olympe et bref... j'l'ai écrite –'.

Note 2 : Le titre est pourri !

Merci à ze-perverse-shinigami pour avoir corrigé mes fautes et à mettre deux trois choses en plus ;)

Bonne lecture ~~

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

En haut d'un gratte-ciel, deux hommes discutaient : l'un semblait être d'un certain âge tandis que l'autre était un peu plus jeune, mais d'un certain âge aussi, sans doute.

"Mon cher frère, Poséidon... Tu as enfreint la loi que nous avions établi, _tu sais ce que ça m'oblige à faire, n'est-ce pas __? _

_ Je ne le sais que trop bien, seulement laisse le... C'est mon fils tout de même.

_ Fils ou pas fils, tu sais très bien que les sangs-mêlés qui nous servent d'enfants, si nous venions à en avoir, ce qui est le cas pour toi, _pourr__aient_ nous détrôner et régner sur le monde et l'olympe ! s'emporta le plus vieux. Et qui sait ce qu'il se passera si nous venions à déserter le royaume des douze dieux de l'olympe !

_ Tu provoques tempête pour peu mon frère. Cet enfant ne sait pas qui est son père, crois-tu seulement qu'il...

_ Il le découvrira un jour ou l'autre !

_ Nous aviserons à ce moment."

Le plus jeune _qui, malgré son apparence humaine_, était bien Zeus, le Dieu tout puissant,fut contraint de céder à son frère aîné. D'un pas rapide et colérique, Zeus se dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur, qu'il atomisa avant de rentrer dedans et d'appuyer sur un bouton où l'on pouvait lire en lettres d'or : Olympe. Dans un éclat de lumière la porte se reforma et une lumière toute aussi aveuglante que la première propulsa la cage d'ascenseur dans les airs grâce à un faisceau blanc qui montait jusqu'au ciel.

Poséidon soupira et descendit de l'immeuble, il traversa la ville entière passant par des fêtes foraines, des marchés et autres avant d'arriver devant l'océan, où il n'hésita pas à plonger pour finalement disparaître dans les profondeurs de son royaume.

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment, une scène à peu près semblable se déroulait<em>, seulement le sujet de conversation n'était pas le même :

"Renji, l'heure est grave... commença gravement un rouquin.

_ En effet... C'est le dernier, répondit tout aussi gravement ledit Renji"

Ils se regardèrent, un air de défi dans les yeux avant de... courir acheter le dernier Call of Duty (-'). Le rouquin, qui se nommait Ichigo, courrait plus vite que Renji, et ça se confirma quand il l'attrapa en premier. Pour pas se le faire piquer, il courut à la caisse et le posa sur le comptoir où la caissière, avec un joli petit sourire, prit le jeu pour le mettre dans un petit sac en plastique. Ichigo paya et sortit victorieux.

« C'est pas juste, renifla le rouge, le moral dans les baskets.

_ Je te le prêterai... commença le rouquin

_ C'est vrai ? Le coupa Renji.

_ Ou pas !

Il ricana en s'éloignant tandis que Renji avait un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête, signe de grand désespoir. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble et rentrèrent dedans. Au troisième étage, Ichigo, suivit de Renji, ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir qui servait de 3e étage.

« Je suis rentré, cria le roux.

_ Ah, Ichigo ! Oh bonjour Abarai-kun.

_ Bonjour madame Kurosaki, souria poliment Abarai.

Masaki Kurosakiétait la mère d'Ichigo, elle s'occupait de la maison et de ses enfants, le père d'Ichigo ayant disparut le jour de sa naissance. Elle avait refait sa vie et Kurosaki fils ne s'en plaignait pas, mis à part le fait que son beau-père avait une façon très... musclée de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait comme son propre fils. D'ailleurs Ichigo le considérait comme son seul et unique père, ce qui avait fait pleurer de joie sa mère qui s'attendait à un refus de sa part.

« Ichi-nii, crièrent de petites filles en se jetant sur Ichigo.

_ Ohayo, Yuzu, Karin.

_ Ohayo ! Crièrent-elle enjouées.

_ Salut les filles ! Fit le tatoué.

Karin lui fit une poignée de main rapide et Yusu lui fit un gros câlin, si bien que il se retrouva presque violet, étouffant entre les bras de la brunette. Lorsque Yuzu le lâcha enfin les deux adolescents allèrent dans la chambre du rouquin pour jouer au nouveau jeu qu'il avait acheté quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plût :)<p>

Si vous aimez une review, please ;)

B.B.S


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Ichigo et le voleur de cœur

Auteur : B.B.S

Genre : Humour, UA, yaoi

Rating : T

Couple : Ichigo K. x Grimmjow J.

Dis-clamé : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson : Ils ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement *-*) pas à moi ~~.

Je me suis inspirée de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre, et l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, il est à Rick Riordan :'( Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Résumer : Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal, seulement... à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Et oui, on ne choisit pas toujours son père, et ça le jeune Ichigo l'apprendra bien vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Note : Les chapitres ont le même titre que ceux du livre Percy Jackson donc ils ressemblent un peu ou même beaucoup je ne sais pas c'est à vous de me le dire ;)

Note 2 : Y'a du Kensei x Ichigo :3

Merci ze-perverse-shinigami qui m'aide à me corriger ;P

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre I : Ma prof de maths est un monstre mythologique !<p>

(J'en serais pas étonnée -')

Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai 16 ans. Il y encore quelques mois, je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence d'une quelconque magie ou autre, mais je me trompais. Il y a 7 mois, pour être exact un vendredi 13 (comme quoi la chance est avec moi), je ne savais encore rien sur l'importance que jouerait l'identité de mon vrai père sur mon existence... Voici le récit de ma vie de demi-dieu.

J'ai toujours été un enfant à problèmes, c'est indéniable, dyslexique et en plus de ça hyperactif, j'ai beaucoup changé d'école à cause de ça. Je me rappelle qu'en 6e, ma classe avait organisé une sortie scolaire à l'aquarium. Ne me demandez pas pourquoimais j'ai touché une manette sur la passerelle au-dessus du bassin des grands requins blancs, et j'ai… comment dire… ouvert une trappe qui servait sans doute à les nourrir, et toute la classe a fait un énorme plongeon qui n'était pas prévu au programme. Bref vous voyez le truc…

Quand on est dyslexique, les gens vous regardent différemment et c'est très gênant. Seulement, en plus de ma dyslexie, je suis aussi hyperactif, je ne peux pas tenir en place. Aujourd'hui je fête mes 16 ans en cours d'espagnol (Petit clin d'œil à mon prof d'espagnol M. Galindo!), et toute la classe chante pour mon plus grand désespoir. C 'était le début de l'année et j'étais déjà en période d'essai. Je me suis fait des amis, enfin un ami : Renji Abarai, il a redoublé deux fois, en 6e et en 3e. Maintenant, nous sommes dans la cours des grands, plus le droit à l'erreur. Une fois les applaudissements de mes camarades terminés, le prof me dit :

« Feliz cumpleaños. Ichigo ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_ Tengo dieciséis años, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce. »

Puis le cours reprit. Encore 35 minutes à attendre avant que le cours ne se termine. Renji me donne un coup de coude, je l'ai regardé et il m'a sourit.

« Aujourd'hui on fait une sortie, chuchota-t-il.

_ Ah bon, murmurais-je

_ Ouep, juste après ce cours, M. Kuchiki, le prof d'histoire, nous emmène au musée. »

Il bavait, je savais que Renji avait un penchant pour les hommes, surtout pour Byakuya Kuchiki, le prof d'histoire, un beau brun, noble et séduisant à souhait. Je suis moi aussi attiré par la gent masculine, et je devais avoué que le prof de sport me plaisait particulièrement. Kensei Muguruma,malgré ses cheveux gris, était juste... Wow ! Tout à fait mon style. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux belles femmes à forte poitrine, tout en songeant qu'il faudrait tout de même que j'essaie. À force de rêvasser, je ne regardais même plus l'heure, je sortis de ma rêverie par le murmure d'un Renji tout excité:

« Plus que 5 minutes !

La moitié de la classe l'avait entendu, et le prof lui dit sur un ton quelque peu fâché que si son cours ne l'intéressait pas, la porte n'était pas loin. Renji se renfrogna et bouda, pas longtemps car la sonnerie avait retenti.

* * *

><p>« Il est trop beau !<p>

_ Arrête de fantasmer Ren, il va finir par t'entendre ! »

Renji avait murmuré, mais pas tant que ça, il l'avait dit juste un peu trop haut pour que cela soit chuchoté, mais bon. M. Kuchiki était à côté de nous, enfin façon de parler... Genre dans le bus nous on était au sixième rang côté droit, et lui au cinquième rang côté gauche... Kensei était juste à côté de nous, et il avait sûrement entendu notre petite conversation. Finalement, je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre du bus.

« Alors comme ça, commença-t-il, Renji fantasme ? Sur qui ?

_ Hein ? Euh...

_ Ne fait pas ta sainte nitouche, on est seuls, les autres sont descendus pour un bon bout de temps, déclara-t-il, alors ?»

Je n'avais même remarqué qu'on s'était arrêtés, ni même que Renji était partit. Il s'était rapproché, et maintenant il se trouvait juste à côté de moi, là où, logiquement, devait se tenir Renji. Pas rassuré, je me collai contre la vitre et je ne bougeai plus.

« Alors ?

_ … fantas... chiki, murmurais-je

_ Quoi ?

_ Il... Tasme … sûr …Uchiki...

_ J'ai pas entendu...

_ Il fantasme sur Kuchiki ! Finis-je par crié.»

Un sourire illumina son visage, satisfait. Je me sentis rougir et je baissai la tête, seulement Kensei ne sembla pas de cet avis et me pris le menton entre ses doigts pour me faire relever la tête.

« Muguruma-sensei ?

_ T'es plutôt mignon...»

Si j'étais déjà rouge, là je devais ressembler à une fraise bien mûre. Muguruma-sensei avait les yeux brûlant de désir et je pris peur quand je le vis approcher, je me reculai, réflexe de mes deux ! Mon crâne tapa contre la vitre, et je me propulsai en avant pour me tenir la tête suite au choc. Seulement j'avais momentanément oublié Kensei, et comme je m'étais avancé vers lui... bah, ses lèvres furent collées aux miennes. L'albinos sourit et approfondit le baiser en pressant un peu plus ses lèvres, alors que moi, je restais les yeux écarquillés, comme un con,pardonnez-moi l'expression. Il fallait l'avouer. Ça dura plusieurs secondes qui passèrent très, très, trèèèèès lentement pour moi, mais Kensei semblait content, et aurait bien mis la langue si je lui avais laissé le passage... Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, j'haletais beaucoup et j'avais sûrement pris une teinte encore plus rouge qu'une fraise dans le genre cerise ? Mais passons... Kensei sourit et sortit du bus, je le suivis rapidement.

* * *

><p>« Ah ! Ichigo, t'était où ? Fit Renji, innocent<p>

_ In your ass ! Grognai-je

_ Traduction ?

_ À ton avis, répondis-je avec une aura malfaisante planant autour de moi. »

D'ailleurs Renji prit peur et détala comme un lapin, pff... Chochotte (-Alcoolique ! - Eh parle pas de l'auteur comme ça ! - Plait-il, Ichigo?) J'avais suivi Kensei sans savoir où on allait. Je regardai autour de moi, on était devant un musée. Le muséum d'histoire naturelle de Washington (Je sais pas si y'en à un... ).

« Monsieur Ichigo Kurosaki, cria une voix dans mon dos.»

Un frisson d'effroi me parcouru le corps de la tête au pied. Mlle Thunderwitch, Cirucci Thunderwitch, une prof aux cheveux violets et aux tendances gothiques qui avait l'habitude de m'appeler« mon choupinou ». Généralement si elle disait ça, c'était que j'allai passer une ou deux semaines à recopier des livres sur les théorèmes et autres choses que je détestai. Je n'aimais pas les maths, je n'aimais pas la prof et c'était réciproque, comme quoi... J'avais même dit à Renji qu'elle ne devait pas être humaine tellement elle me donnait de travail, ce à quoi il répondait : « qui sait ? ». Je l'avais pris pour un demeuré sur le coup, mais bon c'est Renji après tout ! M. Kuchiki nous fit faire le tour du musée avant d'arriver à son, certainement, endroit préféré dans ce même musée : la partie mythologie et autres légendes incroyables en tout genre. J'avais les écouteurs dans les oreilles, par conséquent je n'entendais rien et Byakuya me posa une question. Renji me donna un petit coup de coude et me mima d'enlever mes écouteurs, ce que je fis.

« Alors, Ichigo.

_ Oui, Kuchiki sensei ?

_ Qui est représenté sur cette gravure ?

_ …

Les lettres grecques en dessous de la gravure commencèrent à bouger, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux puis je lus ce que je voyais d'écrit : « Persée tenant la tête de Méduse ». Je regardai le prof et il me fit signe de la tête pour que je réponde enfin à sa question.

« C'est Persée juste après avoir abattu Méduse.

_ Correct. Et qui était Méduse ?

_ Une gorgone... ?

_ C'est quoi une gorgone, cria Orihime, une niaise de première que je n'aimais pas particulièrement.

_ Ichigo, alors qu'attends-tu, réponds à sa question.

_ C'est une femme qui autrefois était d'une beauté sans pareille, elle était l'amante de Poséidon le dieu des océans et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le Panthéon d'Athéna déesse de la sagesse, cette dernière furax que les deux amants fassent leurs affaires dans son temple, elle transforma Méduse et ses deux sœurs, Charybde et Scylla, en d'horribles monstres qui pétrifiaient quiconque croisait leurs yeux. Méduse était la seule mortelle et Persée lui décapita la tête...

_ Charmant... Murmura Tatsuki.

_ T'as vu un peu, lui chuchota Renji. »

Je soupirai et remis mes écouteurs. La visite se finit bien vite et Mlle Thunderwitch m'appela, la raison : elle devait me parler.

* * *

><p>Elle m'avait entraîné, non, traîner était plus juste, dans la réserve du musée. Une pièce immense où traînait de ou trois vieilleries...<p>

« Vous vouliez me voir Mlle Thunderwitch ? Demandais-je

_ Oui. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous ne te remarquerions pas ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Mlle...

_ Ne joue pas les impertinents avec moi, nous t'avons retrouvé, Ichigo Kurosaki !

Je lui tournais le dos et quand elle m'eu dit la dernière phrase, je me suis retourné là où, normalement elle devait se trouver, mais oh ! Surprise, elle n'était plus sur le plancher des vaches, mais sur un échafaud. Soudain elle sauta et se transforma en une chose immonde avec des griffes acérées, des ailes crochues dans le dos, des yeux rouges et des dents aussi pointues que des couteaux. Elle plongea en piquet vers moi et j'eus un réflexe qui pour une fois me sauva la vie : je me couchai à terre. Au même moment, Renji, Kensei et Byakuya déboulèrent dans la réserve et Kuchiki sensei m'envoya un stylo à bille en me criant : « Défends-toi ! » Avec un stylo à bille ? Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Renji me gueula d'enlever le capuchon, et j'obéis, si c'était le seul moyen pour que le monstre qui me servait de prof de Maths puisse mourir autant le faire ! Le stylo en lui-même semblait normal et n'était pas lourd, comme tous les stylos me direz-vous, et bien je me trompais ! Une fois le capuchon enlevé il se transforma en une épée en argent, très lourde d'ailleurs, tellement que la pointe de cette dernière tomba au sol. J'avais oublié le monstre, et quand j'entendis un cri strident, une force inconnue me fit soulever l'épée qui se plantaen plein dans le cœur de la créature qui disparut dans un nuage doré et puant. Le stylo reprit sa forme normale et Renji courut jusqu'à moi.

« Ça va, Ichi ?

_ Ça a l'air d'aller ? J'ai faillis mourir à cause de ma prof de maths qui n'en est pas un, j'ai enlever le bouchon d'un stylo et il s'est, miraculeusement, transformé en épée ! Et tu trouves le moyen de me dire « Ça va, Ichi ? »

_ Bah, dis comme ça... »

J'enrageais. Est-ce j'aillais croiser d'autres monstres semblables ? Parce que si c'est le cas... JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS PETER UNE DURITE !

À suivre...

* * *

><p>Et voilà 1er chapitre finished<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

Blabla-Girl : Merci :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plais ;)

Dixy01 : Eh bien, la voilà lol !

Shishi-sama : Ok ;) Merci, enfaite je sais pas encore si je mets Grimm à la place d'Annabeth... Mais je crois que ça va être le cas ;)

karin : Merci :D Eh ben non loupé ! Si Grimmjow est le père d'Ichigo et qu'ils doivent terminés ensemble... Ça va mal le faire lol ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ;)

Sakura-Chan : Voici le premier chapitre, alors verdict ?:D

ayu : Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Il te donne toujours envi de lire la suite ?

Bibi : Merci :) Même chose que pour Shishi-sama, alors si Grimm n'est pas en dieu j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! :D

Merci de lire et n'oubliez pas l'auteur à faiiim ! Des reviews svp !:D


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Ichigo et le voleur de cœur  
>Auteur : B.B.S<br>Genre : Humour, UA, yaoi  
>Rating : T<br>Couple : Ichigo K. x Grimmjow J.  
>Dis-clamé : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson : Ils ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement *-*) pas à moi ~~.<br>Je me suis inspirée de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre et l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartiens pas, il est à Rick Riordan :'( Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
>Résumer : Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, lycéen à première vue normal un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal, seulement... à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Et oui, on ne choisit pas toujours son père, et ça le jeune Ichigo l'apprendra bien vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...<p>

merci Lovely-Chama :)

Bonne lecture ~~

Je suis en retard de 1 semaine, je suiiiiis désolééééeeee !

* * *

><p>Chapitre II : Camping, monstre et corrida !<p>

Je hais Renji, c'est officiel. À peine sorti du muséum que ce taré m'avait embarqué dans une voiture, avec Kensei au volant. Ils sont de mèches, les saligots ! C'est pas juste ! Renji à sorti son portable et a composé un numéro que j'aurais reconnu entre mille : celui de ma mère. Lorsqu'il est au téléphone, Renji à toujours l'air inquiet, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Le trajet va être long, Ichigo. Tu veux passer devant ? Me fit Kensei.

J'ai levé mes yeux vers le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture. Il me regardait avec des yeux emplis de désir. J'ai soupiré et j'ai enjambé le frein à main. Kensei devait loucher sur mes fesses, mais bon... J'avais un beau derrière, je le savais car on me le disait souvent. Une fois assis, j'ai tourné mon visage vers lui et il s'est penché en avant, pour m'embrasser sans doute. Hop, un p'tit coup d'œil sur Renji qui souriait avec un air pervers. Après tout pourquoi pas ? J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai laissé Kensei m'embrasser. Cette fois, il semblait qu'il voulait vraiment approfondir le baiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un, j'avais de l'expérience. J'ai senti la langue de Kensei sur mes lèvres close et les ai entrouvertes. Je laissais Kensei me dominer, toute envie de mener un combat acharné avec lui s'étant envolée. Il me possédait, et je ne le connaissais presque pas enfin si, Kensei était tout de même mon prof de sport. Nos langues dansaient et j'avais oublié tous ce qui m'entourait sauf les lèvres chaudes et douces de l'albinos. Un toussotement me fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. J'étais sûrement rouge écrevisse et j'espérais que le trajet ne soit pas aussi long que prévu... Ça allait être dur...

Ça faisait maintenant 4 heures que nous roulions et Kensei commençais, à mon avis, à avoir sommeil. Je lui ai proposé de dormir un peu, après tout nous pouvions bien nous arrêter un peu. Il a soupiré et s'est garé sur le bas-côté. Renji descendit et ouvrit le coffre.

« Ichigo, viens m'aider s'te plaît ! Me cria-t-il depuis l'arrière de la voiture.

_ J'arrive tout de suite !

Je l'ai aidé à sortir des tentes pliées, prévues pour accueillir une ou deux personnes, seulement par malchance, eh oui on est toujours vendredi 13, il n'y avait que deux tentes et Renji me murmura :

« Tu pourras être avec Muguruma-sensei...

_ Renji, range ce sourire pervers ou je te mets mon pied là où ça te fera le plus grand bien !

_ Non merci !

Et il a détalé en courant, tente sous le bras me laissant con avec Kensei derrière moi. Derrière moi ?

« AH ! Sensei vous m'avez fait une de ces peur !

_ Calme-toi, Ichigo... me susurra-t-il, je vais t'aider à monter cette tente.

_ D'a... D'accord.

J'ai rougi et je l'ai suivi. En même pas 5 minutes, la tente était montée et je voyais Renji qui s'énervait sur sa « maudite tente de mes deux ! ». J'ai ricané, Renji me faisait un peu pitié sur le coup et j'ai expliqué à Kensei que j'allais aider la « po've tâche » comme je l'appelais quand il me faisait chier. Je suis vulgaire... Ça vous étonne ? Avec un ami comme Renji comment ne pas devenir vulgaire ? Mais passons. D'un pas rapide et décidé je me suis dirigé vers mon meilleur ami qui, à ce moment, faisait, mais alors vraiment, pitié ! Quoi ? Je l'ai déjà dit ? Bah après tout il y a que la vérité qui dit 'bravo' (C'est de moi ça *fière de sa connerie* =3).

« Tu veux de l'aide peu être ?

_ T'oserais même pas m'aider !

_ T'as raison, j'vais rester planter là, à attendre gentiment que tu te ridiculises encore plus, lui fis-je narquois.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et retourna à son 'travail'. J'avais compris qu'il se lamentait. D'un coup il s'est arrêté et m'a regardé. Au vu de l'expression de son visage, quelque chose se tramait et j'étais encore impliqué dedans... Pourquoi moi ?

« Ne bouges surtout pas...

_ …

Il a éteint le mini feu qu'il avait allumé et s'est délicatement relevé. Il m'a pris la main et on a rejoins Kensei qui nous attendait dans la voiture. Je le savais ! Encore une merde... Ah, malchance quand tu nous tiens !

* * *

><p>Kensei roulait tranquillement et nous regardait de temps en temps. Renji me parlait de l'amour aveugle et autres trucs de fille amourachées. Il me disait que Kuchiki-sensei ne le remarquait pas et qu'il était sûrement invisible aux yeux du jeune professeur qu'était Byakuya.<p>

« Tu sais Renji, si l'amour est aveugle, il faut palper...

_ Oulà ! Tu deviens pervers ou c'est moi ?

_ C'est une citation de Coluche.

_ Oh... Tu connais Coluche ?

_ Qui ne le connaîtrait pas avec un beau-père qui, dans la voiture, n'écoute que rire et chansons en boucle ? Et encore... T'as pas tout entendu... Il écoute Nostalgie aussi ! (Ça sent le vécu non ? –' = la Bêta : Et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis XD )

_ L'horreur !

J'ai acquiescé, silencieusement. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Soudain une énorme bête poilue est apparue de je ne sais où et je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri d'effroi. Kensei s'arrêta en urgence devant une barrière et sortit de la voiture, imité par Renji. J'ai suivi mes deux protecteurs du moment et ils me firent escalader ladite 'barrière'. Une fois de l'autre côté Renji et Kensei commencèrent à courir. Affolé, je les ai suivi et j'ai trébuché sur la racine d'un arbre. Je me suis relevé mais j'avais mal au genou, ma course pour ma survie était donc ralentie. J'ai senti deux bras m'enserrer la taille. J'ai voulu crier mais une main forte me fit taire alors qu'un son menaçait de sortir. Je ne connaissais pas ces mains, ni même cette odeur, une odeur si forte et si délicieuse mais aussi sauvage. L'homme qui me tenait fermement était puissant, bien plus musclé que Kensei c'était sûr ! Il s'était collé contre un arbre me tenant toujours aussi fortement.

« Calme ta joie, beauté...

Rien qu'à son odeur je savais que cet homme devait être très virile et désirable. Mais le son de sa voix, si grave et si sensuelle en même temps, me fit perdre la raison. Il m'a retourné pour que mon visage soit face au sien. Il était plus grand que moi, une tête de plus que moi pour être précis, les cheveux en bataille et un visage carré. Il faisait nuit, rappelons-le, et je ne voyais pas trop la couleur de ses cheveux mais les rayons de la lune me laissèrent apercevoir quelques mèches bleuss électriques. Malgré le peu de lumière, je voyais parfaitement ses yeux tout aussi bleus que ses cheveux. J'ai repris contenance et j'ai murmuré :

« J'peux savoir qui t'es pour me prendre comme ça dans tes bras ?

_ Chuut, t'vas nous faire repérer ! T'voudrais tout d'même pas qu'la vilaine grosse bestiole qu't'as vue tout à l'heure vienne te bouffer, si ?

J'ai secoué négativement la tête, avant de la poser sur le torse de l'homme, qui soit dit en passant était un parfait inconnu et qui m'avait délibérément appelé « beauté » sans même me connaître ! Il a dû lire dans mes pensées car il s'est présenté :

« Moi, c'est Grimmjow, JaggerJack Grimmjow ! Et toi, beauté ?

_ J'm'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai seize ans et arrêtes de m'appeler 'beauté' !

_ Hmm, tu sais que j'aime les fraises ?

J'vais l'baffer ! J'étais rouge de colère et je le savais très bien. Mais ce Grimmjow prenait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir. Renji deux : le retour ! Quoique Renji ne s'amusait pas à m'appeler beauté à tir larigot. Tant qu'il ne m'appelait pas « la fraise », « fraisy » ou encore « strawberry » tout irait bien et mon genou ne s'égarait pas, par pur hasard, entre ses jambes. Mais Grimmjow semblait plus joueur que Renji... Je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge de sitôt ! Un cri épouvantable me fit sursauter et entourer la taille de Grimmjow entre mes bras. Il ricana, étirant un sourire carnassier. Il frappa violemment ma nuque puis plus rien... le trou noir.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p>

Sadisme quand tu nous tiens !

;)

Réponse aux reviews :

Sakura-Chan : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas suivre cette fic jusqu'au bout :)

Shishi-sama : *prend peur et se barre en courant* Je vous promet de ne pas changer le couple Shishi-samaaa ! Côté jalousie tu vas être servie je pense ;)

Youhou : Merci pour ton encouragement :)

karin : Le père d'Ichigo encore un mystère ;) ! La prof est méchante bien sûr ! x))

ayu : Et celle là de suite elle te plais ? :D

Shiro Akuma : Merci :) En effet tu as raison charybde et scylla sont enfaites des monstres merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer :D

Trinity07 : Je contente que ça te plaise autant :) Ouais mais Kensei est un pervers x)) Les prochains chapitre risque d'être plus long rassure toi =D

Tenshira : Je continue, je continue ne t'en fait pas =)


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Ichigo et le voleur de cœur  
>Auteur : B.B.S<p>

Genre : Humour, UA, yaoi

Rating : T

Couple : Ichigo K. x Grimmjow J.

Dis-clamé : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson : Ils ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement *-*) pas à moi ~~.  
>Je me suis inspirée de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre et l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, il est à Rick Riordan :'( Pourquoi tant de haine ?<p>

Résumer : Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, lycéen à première vue normal, un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal, seulement... à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Et oui, on ne choisi pas toujours son père, et ça, le jeune Ichigo l'apprendra bien vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Note : en italique : les pensées d'Ichigo ;)

Note 2 : Je vous remercie, mes chères lectrices,(ou tous?) de lire cette fiction, vos reviews me font chaud au cœur merci beaucoup :D Surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, le bouton qui indique ces dernières ne mords pas ;) Même si c'est pour rien dire ex : '…' Ça me fera déjà très plaisir (M'enfin quand même ^^')

Bonne lecture et merci de lire :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre III : Choc et Révélation...<p>

« Ichiiigo ! Cria une voix. »

Mon premier réflexe fut d'envoyer mon poing dans la face de l'énergumène qui venait me réveiller, réflexe qui devait être dû aux habitudes que j'avais prises avec mon beau-père. Un réflexe primaire, qui consistait à essayer de me garder en vie, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je sois assez réveillé pour lui mettre mon pied dans la tronche. J'ai ouvert difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer, ma tête et ma nuque me faisant atrocement souffrir. Je me suis relevé, en position assise, une main à plat sur le matelas, sur lequel j'avais sûrement dû dormir, et l'autre sur ma nuque. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Renji était assis par terre devant moi se tenant le nez avec la main, un léger filet de sang coulait le long de son menton. J'en ai déduit, par la suite, que c'était manifestement Renji que j'avais cogné.

« T'as une sacrée force le matin, dis-moi ? Fit ce dernier d'une voix étouffée.

_ Faut croire... »

Après s'être relevé, Renji s'assit sur le lit à mes pieds, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux marrons. J'ai souri et lui ai fais signe d'avancer en lui disant que je ne lui ferais pas mal.

« Mouais... Avait-il répondu. »

Il ne semblait pas très rassuré, mais il s'est tout de même approché. Je l'ai traité de fillette avant de ricaner. J'ai eu le temps de regarder la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, enfin pièce... j'étais dans une tente, très grande cela dit en passant, avant qu'il ne sorte une fiole de sa poche. Il enleva le bouchon avant de me demander, non, ordonner de boire, même si il m'avait quand même dit « s'il te plaît », le ton qu'il avait employé m'avait fait peur, je l'avoue, et j'ai obéi sans rechigner. La petite bouteille me semblait suspecte, mais Renji m'assura que je n'avais rien à craindre. D'abord j'ai 'trempé' mes lèvres dans le liquide doré, avant de commencer à boire par petites gorgées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus. C'était super bon ce truc ! Ça avait le goût de barbe à papa, de bonbons et de chewing-gum à la fraise. J'en ai redemandé à Renji et il m'a fait signe de la tête qu'il n'en avait plus. J'ai boudé.

« Trop mimi ! Me fit Renji. On dirait un enfant de quatre ans ! KAWAII !_ *  
><em>

_ T'as tronche !

_ Roooh ! Tu n'vas pas pleurer quand même, si ? »

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard. Il m'a aidé à me relever et j'ai, un peu, titubé. Bon, même beaucoup, j'avoue.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Non... C'est... C'est plutôt flou pour tout te dire...

_ Oh... »

Hier... Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens d'avoir été pourchassé par un buffle géant et de cet homme, là... Grimm... Grimmjow, je crois... Ah, oui ! Tiens c'est qui ce Grimm-machin ?

« Euh Renji tu connais un Grimm-quelque chose ?

_ Grimmjow ? JaggerJack Grimmjow

_ Ouais, c'est ça ! J'm'en souv'nais plus très bien

_ Pourquoi ? Tu l'as rencontré ?

_ Oui... Hier, il m'a assommé. »

Les yeux de Renji s'écarquillèrent et il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il avait l'air soucieux, et une question me brûlait les lèvres : « Pourquoi il avait l'air si désemparé ? ». J'allais lui poser mais quelqu'un entra dans la tente.

« Ichigo, Dieu soit loué tu vas bien !

_ Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Kensei-sensei.

_ Kensei-sama, fit Renji tout en s'inclinant.

_ Sa... sama ?

_ Ichigo... Il est temps que tu saches la vérité. »

* * *

><p>J'étais sonné. Kensei m'avait expliqué mes origines de fond en comble et m'avait aussi expliqué les raisons de la disparition de mon père. Je n'en revenais pas. Mon père. Un Dieu. Poséidon de surcroît ! Il me fit la réflexion qui était fort probable que je puisse maîtriser toute forme d'eau. Sous le choc, je me suis laissé tomber en arrière, maintenant assis sur le lit.<p>

« Aussi, Ichigo... Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi Renji m'a appeler « sama » ?

_ Si ! Bien sûr que si... !

_ Et si je te disais que, en réalité je suis Arès le Dieu de la guerre, quelle réaction aurais-tu ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu, mais l'expression de mon visage (mode poisson rouge : ON) laissait allègrement voir se que je pensais en vérité. La petite blague de Kensei était très...

« Ce n'est pas une blague Ichigo.

… _Drôle... Oh mon Dieu !_ J'étais sur le cul, sidéré. _MamaMia ! Tiens, j'suis tellement dérouté que j'me mets à causer comme Mario. Oula ! J'ai la tête qui tourne... Eh, merde... !  
><em>

« Renji...

_ Quoi ?

_ Bassine s'il te plaît...

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait parfaitement compris ma demande. Aussi il me donna un sceau, qui traînait là, faute de bassine, que j'ai immédiatement porté près de ma bouche avant de lâcher tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre, c'est-à-dire : pas grand-chose. Renji et Kensei étaient sortis pendant que je me remettais de mon 'malaise' passager. J'avais mis le sceau dans un coin de la tente très loin de moi, pour éviter de sentir la puanteur qui s'y trouvait, ensuite je me suis allongé sur le lit, ventre contre matelas. Le bruit d'un tissu que l'on froisse retentit dans le silence pesant de ma 'chambre'.

« Kensei ?

_ Eh, non ! Loupé, beauté... Fit une voix sarcastique. »

Je me suis retourné d'un coup, pour apercevoir Grimmjow, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la tente, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Il souriait un peu trop à mon goût. Je me suis assis pour la troisième fois sur 'mon' lit

« Grimm... Grimmjow ?

_ Ouaip !

_ Oh, alors toi ! J'aurais deux trucs à t'dire, po've cloche !

Normalement, je n'attribue ce surnom qu'à Renji, mais il m'a échappé. C'est con, hein ? Surtout que ledit Grimmjow n'aima pas, mais alors pas du tout, le surnom. Je m'étais, encore une fois, attiré des ennuis. Et Grimmjow n'était pas le genre de personne à vous épargner, de mon point de vue. Mais, cet aspect sauvage lui donnait un air très séduisant, je l'avouais. Sa main enserra mon cou et il me repoussa sur le lit, pour que je sois une nouvelle fois allongé. Et merde, fais ch*** ! Si Renji et Kensei n'avaient pas débarqués à l'improviste, je me serais, probablement, pris une mandale. Grimmjow me lâcha et se releva. Il se trouva fasse à un Muguruma qui semblait plutôt en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Grimmjow ? Cria l'albinos

_ Tch ! Ça t'regarde pê'te ? Contra le bleuté

_ Grimmjow réponds-moi tout de suite, c'est un ordre !

_ T'devrais l'faire, frangin ! Fit une fille qui sortait de nulle part.

_ Ta gueule...

Bizarrement, Grimmjow avait comme peur de cette fille, qui pourtant lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils étaient jumeaux ? Curieux, j'ai posé la question à Renji pendant que les trois énergumènes se disputaient. Il m'a répondu que la fille était Yuuki, la sœur aînée de Grimmjow, mais aussi le modèle de ce dernier, aussi il la respectait particulièrement et obéissait au doigt et à l'œil comme un gentil petit toutou.

« J't'ai entendu, face d'ananas !

_ Pardon ?

_ Grimmjow, Renji : Stop !

_ …

Pour faire culpabiliser Renji, je lui ai dit que lui aussi avait peur d'elle, résultat : une insulte, des rougissements et des mots incompréhensibles. Puis, je me suis fait la réflexion que Kensei et Grimmjow avaient l'air bien proches, d'ailleurs pendant qu'ils continuaient leur dispute, Yuuki, qui avait abandonné, vînt s'asseoir sur le lit qui, depuis le début de la journée, semblait monopolisé par tout ceux qui entraient dans cette fichue tente.

« Papa et Grimm' sont déchaînés...

_ Papa ?

_ Bah oui ! Celui que tu t'évertues a appeler Kensei-sensei, qui n'est autre que Arès lui même, n'est ni plus ni moins que mon père et celui de Grimmjow par la même occasion.

Pétrifié, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui demander « pardon ? » mais les mots ne sortirent pas. La bleutée soupira et regarda avec dédain son père et son frère qui se gueulaient encore et toujours dessus. Le sujet : moi. Après un énième soupire, elle me demanda si je voulais visiter les alentours et me disait que ça me changerai les idées. J'ai hoché la tête. Après tout, ne plus entendre Grimmjow et Kensei un petit bout de temps ne me ferait que du bien et je devais avouer que leur dispute commençait à me taper sur les nerf. Yuuki me traîna par le bras et snoba parfaitement les deux hommes qui avaient arrêtés, momentanément, leur dispute puérile pour nous regarder passer. Ils hurlèrent en même temps un « YUUUUUKIIIII ! » auquel elle se fit le plaisir de répondre par un joli doigt d'honneur.

« Ciao ! »

Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, mais je me sentais mieux avec Yuuki qu'avec Kensei... La bizarrerie dans tous ça, c'est que la bleutée je ne la connaissais que depuis une vingtaine de minute et Kensei à peu près un an... Cherchez l'erreur !

* * *

><p>À suivre<p>

* Je te rassure Lovely-chama Renji se fou bien de sa gueule x)

J'aimerais éviter les araignées en plastique et autres choses immondes dans ce genre merciiiiii ! Je sais, je les mérite... Mais il faut me comprendre : J'aime vous faire chier x))

Nan ... C'est pas vrai je rigole ! (Ou paaas !)

Réponse aux reviews :

Trinity07 : Eh oui ! Mais comme tu as pu le constater c'est Renji qui à réveiller Ichigo pas Grimmjow (FAIS CH**R !) Oui Renji est toujours sur Bya mais le beau noble ne réapparaîtra pas avant le prochain chapitre :3 (Méchante auteure !) Nan ils ont pas dormi entre temps (les pauvres !) T_T J'les plains ... *sifflote*

ShiroAkuma : Eh voilààà : le nouveau chapitre *héhé* :D

karin : Ça me touche ce que tu me dit la *verse une larme* J'espère que celle-ci te rendra encore plus heureuse que la dernière fois :)

ayu : Tu vas encore pleurer : j'ai encore couper au mauvais moment x)

shishi-sama : J'ai pas eu peur *à la chaire de poule partout sur le corps* ! x) Au début Kensei n'était pas sensé être dans cette fic mais il s'est comment dire ... Inviter ^^'  
>Merci à toi qui m'adore de + en + :D<p>

Et voilàààààààààà :D Chapitre 3 posté ! Ahlala j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

N'oubliez pas : reviews = nouveau chapitre ;) Alors reviewer !  
>x)<p>

B.B.S


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Ichigo et le voleur de cœur

Auteur : B.B.S

Genre : Humour, UA, yaoi

Rating : T

Couple : Ichigo K. x Grimmjow J.

Dis-clamé : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson : Ils ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement *-*) pas à moi ~~. Je me suis inspirée de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre et l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, il est à Rick Riordan :'( Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Résumé : Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, lycéen à première vue normal, un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal, seulement... à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Et oui, on ne choisi pas toujours son père, et ça, le jeune Ichigo l'apprendra bien vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Merci ze-perverse-shinigami :)

Bonne lectuuuure~_._

* * *

><p>Chapitre IV : Épique chevauchée et pelotage en règle.<p>

« Doooooonc ! Là c'est les bungalows où les autres demi-dieux dorment... Ça c'est le réfectoire...

_ Mais...

_ Oui, c'est juste des tables, plus ou moins grandes, qui reposent sous les arbres. Genre pique-nique ! »

Je préférais définitivement Yuuki que Grimmjow, elle était calme, gentille, attentionnée...

« DÉGAGEZ L'PASSAGE ! »

...Pas très respectueuse et très gueularde... Elle était très contradictoire en fait... mais elle inspirait la sérénité et … elle possédait une force surhumaine aussi ! Apparemment elle n'était gentille qu'avec moi et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire ! Je la voyais comme une grande sœur, la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eue à vrai dire...

« Dis-moi Ichigo, ça te plairait d'aller voir le terrain d'entraînement ? Me demanda-t-elle

_ Huum... Pourquoi pas ? Lui répondis-je en souriant.

_ Tu pourras rencontré ta tante !

_ Ma tante ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres légèrement maquillées de rose. Elle tendit un mp3 avec des écouteurs bleus et orange, puis elle se dirigea, m'embarquant avec elle, vers une … écurie ? Yuuki me lâcha devant l'entrée et me demanda t'attendre un peu rajoutant qu'elle reviendrait dans pas longtemps, juste le temps de seller son cheval. Alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière les portes de l'écurie, j'allumai le mp3 qu'elle m'avait prêté, mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et regardai la playlist qu'il contenait. Vu l'inscription au dos de l'appareil, je me doutais qu'il appartenait à Yuuki. « J.Y. »... Elle portait le même nom de famille que Grimmjow ? Quoi que c'est peut-être un autre nom de famille que Jaggerjack comme Junichi ? Je divague là... J'ai sélectionné « dernièrement écouté » puis je me suis laisser aller contre un arbre qui n'était pas loin de l'écurie, fredonnant les quelques mots que je connaissais de cette chanson : « Starships ». Je n'aimais pas particulièrement la chanteuse et j'avais été pris d'un fou rire pendant plus de deux jours lorsque j'ai vu le clip, enfin le clip... Plutôt quand j'ai vu son popotin ! Une montgolfière ! « Vive le silicone ! » m'avait crié Karin lorsque que je lui avait raconté mon petit délire solo. Une main sur mon épaule me fit sortir de mes songes. Yuuki me sourit et m'aida à me relever avant de me dire de monter. Monter ? Sur quoi ? Voyant mon trouble elle se décala me lassant voir une superbe jument à la robe noire corbeau. Je l'aurais volontiers caressée si elle avait été une jument normale. Car lorsqu'elle me vit, non seulement elle se mis à tressaillir et à hennir comme une bien heureuse, mais elle déploya aussi deux ailes qui s'agitèrent, montrant son enthousiasme. J'ai reculé, apeuré.

_N'ai pas peur..._

Heiiin ? C'est quoi cette voix dans ma tête, ça y est, je fais une dépression ! Je deviens fou ! M'hurlai-je mentalement.

_Mais non tu ne deviens pas fou, c'est une capacité que tu as... Tu es bien Ichigo ?_

_ Ou..oui, répondis-je timidement sous le regard plein de questions de Yuuki.

_Alors laisse moi t'expliquer... Tu te souviens de cette dispute au sujet d'Athènes, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui celle où mon 'père' et Athéna ont dû offrir un cadeau aux habitants qui décideraient qui leur aura donné le cadeau le plus pratique...

_Exact ! Eh bien, Poséidon a donné les chevaux. Étant donné que tu es son fils, il est normal que tu entendes ma voix, comprends-tu mieux, jeune maître ?_

J'hochai la tête, perplexe. Yuuki, perdue, me secoua comme un prunier en me questionnant, puis s'arrêta, me laissa tombé par terre et frappa son poing dans sa main, signe qu'elle avait compris pourquoi. Puis en grognant elle se redirigea vers l'écurie. J'ai secoué la tête, sonné, et la jument s'approcha de moi.

_Je m'appelle Mugetsu, jeune maître._

C'est joli comme prénom ça Mugetsu, pensai-je.

_Merci, jeune maître, répondit-elle souriante._

Oui, souriante. Dans mon esprit je voyais une belle jeune femme à la peau pâle, aux yeux bleus océan et à la magnifique chevelure noire. Elle me souriait tendrement. Comme une mère à son enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuuki revînt avec un étalon cette fois, blanc comme la neige. Mugetsu tira une gueule de quinze pieds de longs lorsqu'elle le vit, j'étais presque sur de l'avoir entendu dire un « Eeeeh merde fais chier ! » . L'étalon en question se nommait Renjirô et faisait le 'beau' devant Mugetsu qui se décala un peu. Le voyage risquait d'être marrant !

* * *

><p>Durant le trajet, Mugetsu m'appris plein de tour avec l'eau, me disant comment la manipuler et surtout comment mouiller les autres sans se faire repéré. La pauvre Yuuki en avait fait les frais. Et dire que lorsqu'elle avait décollé j'avais hurler un « maman je vais mouriiiiiir ! » …<p>

« Eh ! Regarde on est arrivé, me cria Yuuki en me montrant une sorte d'île.

Mugetsu et Renjirô plongèrent en piquet vers l'endroit désigné par Yuuki. Agrippé à la crinière de ma jument, j'ai serré les dents pour retenir un cri strident que seules les filles poussaient. J'ai entendu Renjirô rigoler et Mugetsu lui demander, de la plus jolie façon qui soit, de se la fermer. Une fois au sol, Yuuki me demanda de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers des buissons épais et hauts et débita une formule que je n'eu pas le loisir de comprendre. Les buissons se décalèrent pour nous laisser passer.

« Wow... Fut le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche. »

Devant moi une centaine de personnes, toute plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Il y avait de tout, comme des centaures, ces créatures mi-homme mi-cheval, ma mère me racontait beaucoup d'histoire sur eux mais pas qu'eux, il y avait aussi les satyres, les nymphes etc... Yuuki sourit et me montra quelque chose du doigt, la chose en question n'était autre que Grimmjow torse nu, épée à la main et envoyant tous ses adversaires par terre. Minute ! Grimmjow ?

« Il est parti juste après que je t'ai emmené faire un tour. M'expliqua Yuuki

_ Oh... Je vois.

_ Aaah ! Il a beau être mon frère, je ne peux pas nier qu'il est super sexy ! Tu trouves pas ?

_ Euh... Je... Je sais pas...

_ Oooh aller ! Fais pas ton timide !

Je l'ai regardée méchamment. Yuuki pouvait être pire que son frère... Une chose non identifiée sauta au cou de la pauvre bleutée qui se retrouva les fesses au sol.

« Yuuuuuuuuuuuki-chou !

_ Sensô*, tu m'étrangle !

_ Pas grave ! Cria ladite Sensô.

Sensô était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux reflets violets. Ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Grimmjow étaient envoûtants, elle devait tous les faire tomber comme des mouches. Une voix rauque rappela l'ébène à l'ordre, une voix qui me disait quelque chose... Je levai les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Grimmjow. Eh merde, pensai-je, au même moment Sensô lâcha Yuuki, se releva et sauta sur Grimmjow qui resta parfaitement stoïque.

« Ooh, Grimmjow dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu vas …

_ SENSÔ ! Beugla Yuuki

_ Rooh ! Yuuki tu sais bien que je veux me faire ton frère ! Alors pourquoi tu... ?

_ Parce que il est déjà occupé avec un p'tit cul !

_ QUOI ?

Jusque là, j'avais été épargné de la conversation mais Yuuki me pointa du doigt en hurlant que c'était après MON cul qu'il en avait. L'ébène me regarda, des éclairs dans les yeux. Je reculai alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi, d'un coup elle m'attrapa le col du T-shirt et me relooka avec un certain dégoût. Puis, sans prévenir personne surtout pas moi, elle me pinça les fesses et les pelota de plus belle, des étoiles dans les yeux disant des « Quelle douceur » ou bien « Qu'est-ce qu'elle sont bien rebondies ! » ou encore « Raah je vais le violer ! ». Cette dernière phrase me fit peur et je me suis débattu, espérant qu'elle me lâcherait mais c'était mal la connaître d'après ce que je vis. Grimmjow soupira, l'attrapa par les cheveux, la poussa en arrière et me pris dans ses bras.

« Il est à moi, OK ? Siffla-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être possessif ! S'indigna la jeune femme en se massant le cuir chevelu.

Elle souffla et tourna les talons. Je soupirai, ma vie ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Je sentais le souffle chaud de Grimmjow dans ma nuque et un frisson me parcourut le corps. Je sursautai juste après lorsque qu'une chose humide passa sur mon cou, je compris bien vite que c'était la langue de Grimmjow, d'ailleurs ce dernier semblait s'amuser de ma réaction, aussi il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule dénudée. Je m'étais mis en débardeur juste avant de partir ici.

« Grimmjow, lâche le... Grogna Yuuki, qui décidément avait l'air jalouse du fais qu'il me monopolise.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que … !

_ Hum, hum !

Mon raclement de gorge leur rappela que, eeh oui ! J'étais là, on m'oublie tout le temps moi, je vous rappelle que je suis sensé, je dit bien 'sensé' être le personnage principal, mais l'auteure à comme qui dirait envie de me laisser au placard ! Durant mon petit conflit intérieur sur : pourquoi l'auteure m'ignore ? Yuuki et Grimmjow se lançaient des petites piques méchantes à tords et à travers, jusqu'à ce que le bleuté lui dise que j'étais à lui et que mon 'p'tit cul' lui appartenait, tout en disant cela, il m'avait peloté les fesses et pas qu'un peu, je rougis alors que mon corps commençais à réagir à cet attouchement. Yuuki baissa les yeux et ricana, elle l'avait vu, j'en étais sur...

« Oh ! Ça t'fais bander d'voir qu'on s'dispute pour toi, hein I-chi-go ? Susurra-t-elle.

_Non c'est ton frère qui me pelote et je trouve ça trop bon !_ Heureusement que je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mon beau père servait à quelque chose en fait ! Lorsque j'étais petit il m'avait appris un dicton : « Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ». Aujourd'hui il m'avait beaucoup servit et je remerciais mon beau père de me l'avoir appris. Grimmjow pressa son bassin contre mes fesses et me serra un peu plus contre lui. D'une main, il couvrit mes yeux et je sentis un courant d'air. Lorsque je pus à nouveau y voir, Yuuki avait disparu – ou alors c'est moi – j'étais dans le noir quand une lumière éclaira la pièce, enfin salle ou … bref ! Devant moi des bains, pour être plus précis des sources chaudes. Qu'est-ce qui aller se passer maintenant ?

À suivre...

* * *

><p>*Sensô : guerre.<p>

Désolééeee du retard ! Aller zou la suite ! ;) Dans le prochain chapitre : LEMON !

B.B.S

Réponse aux reviews ;)

Alex : Merci, comme t'as pu le voir la grande sœur de Grimm' à aussi des vues sur Ichi )

lili-199 : J'espère que cette suite t'as plus :)

ayu : La voilà, la voilà x))

trinity07 : Je sais pas si Arès avait des enfants mais dans cette fic oui :)

ShiroAkuma :


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Ichigo et le voleur de cœur

Auteur : B.B.S

Genre : Humour, UA, yaoi

Rating : M (Ayéé!)

Couple : Ichigo K. x Grimmjow J.

Dis-clamé : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson : Ils ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement *-*) pas à moi ~~. Je me suis inspirée de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre et l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, il est à Rick Riordan :'( Pourquoi tant de haine ? Résumer : Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, lycéen à première vue normal, un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal, seulement... à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Et oui, on ne choisi pas toujours son père, et ça, le jeune Ichigo l'apprendra bien vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Warning : Lemon !

Bonne lecture ~

Note : J'ai oublié de préciser avant mais il y aura des possibilités de M-preg.

Encore merci à toi ze-perverse-shinigami :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V<strong>.

« Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici … ? »

Je ne comprenais rien, j'étais devant Yuuki, un Grimmjow excité aux fesses, et la seconde d'après, plus de Yuuki et plus de Grimmjow. Inquiet, je tournai sur moi même pour faire un rapide constat des lieux. C'était assez spacieux mais je ne voyais pas le fond de la pièce car il y avait trop d'obscurité, seules quelques petites ampoules au dessus des bains étaient pourvues d'une quantité raisonnable de lumière... Dos aux bassins, j'essayai de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'une trace de Grimmjow. J'aillai perdre espoir, me disant qu'il m'avait laissé tout seul comme une veille chaussette... Mais mon avis changea radicalement lorsqu'un corps chaud et puissant se colla à mon échine. Finalement il ne m'avait pas laissé...

« Alors, beauté ? Ça te dirait de prendre un bain avec moi ?

_ Pour le bain, pourquoi pas... Mais à une condition !

_ Laquelle ?

_ T'évites de trop me coller.

_ O.K... »

Ça ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, mais c'était ça ou rien ! Il se retourna vers les bassins et commença à enlever son pantalon. Je rougis et détournai la tête... La vision d'un Grimmjow en caleçon ne me captivait pas plus que ça. Forcé de me dévêtir moi aussi, j'enlevai lentement mon T-shirt comme si... Comme si je voulais que Grimmjow m'aide à l'enlever. Bien que ça ne m'aurait pas contrarié, le fait de penser que cette personne pouvait être le bleuté m'embarrassait au plus haut point. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je me laissai aller. Après tout, c'était comme dans les vestiaires, à quelques différences près... Primo, je n'étais pas dans un vestiaire, secundo j'étais seul avec un psychopathe hyper sexy... QUOI ? Je divague là ... Passons. Quoi ? Oui, bon, j'avoue... Je ne suis pas insensible au charme sauvage de Grimmjow... Mais ça reste entre nous, hein ? (Mais bien sûr, mon petit Ichigo *.*)

« T'arrives pas à te désaper tout seul ? Oh, pauvre chou... J'vais t'aider, alors ! Ricana ledit bleuté. »

Je sursautai, ses mains parcouraient mon torse, passant un peu partout avant de se diriger plus bas vers mon nombril. J'attrapai ses poignets, m'efforçant de retenir ses mains baladeuses qui descendaient trop bas, vraiment trop bas. Le souffle chaud de mon geôlier dans ma nuque, me donnait des frissons et lorsqu'il atteint enfin le bouton de mon jean et qu'il commença à me le retirer je sentis un relâchement, comme si j'étais libéré de l'emprise de quelque cho... Et merde... Depuis les attouchements du bleuté devant sa sœur, je n'avais pas arrêté de bander. Fallait dire que les mains de Grimmjow étaient exceptionnellement douées... Mon falzar glissa lentement le long de mes cuisses, révélant au grand 'jour' mon érection encore cachée de mon caleçon qui suivit rapidement mon pantalon. Depuis un moment, déjà, je sentais l'excitation de Grimmjow contre mes fesses, mais avoir le 'cul à l'air' ce n'était pas comme avec un caleçon ou un jean, et les sensations que j'avais désespérément tentées de cacher refirent surface en masse, me provocant un gémissement très... chaud. Ses mains, qui étaient restées au niveau de mes hanches, se resserrèrent sur ces dernières.

« Hé... me chuchota-t-il. J'te connais d'puis pas longtemps, enfin si mais...Bon sang, si tu savais comme ton p'tit cul me fait envie !

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Rien, oublies, j'ai juste trop envie de toi !

_Je... Je sais pas trop... Y'a Kensei et je...

_ S'te plaît, parle pas d'lui... »

Je hochai la tête, incrédule. Grimmjow semblait si triste lorsqu'on parlait de l'argenté. Je tournai ma tête vers lui, pour voir son expression, expression qui me laissa perplexe. Ses yeux, d'habitude si bleus et sauvages, ne reflétaient plus qu'une profonde tristesse les assombrissant. Embarrassé au plus haut point, je me dégageai de ses bras et me dirigeai vers les bassins. Du bout de l'orteil, je touchai l'eau, juste à la bonne température... Au bord du bassin, elle m'arrivait aux genoux. Curieux je déplaçai un peu partout dans le bassin, au centre de ce dernier, l'eau m'arrivait aux hanches. J'étais dos à Grimmjow mais je l'entendais parfaitement, sa respiration était très saccadée, comme si il avait couru un marathon... Je mis ça sur le compte de l'excitation. Toujours dos au bleuté, ma voix s'éleva dans l'immensité de la pièce :

« Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesse, ou c'est moi ? Demandai-je.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit : à une condition qui était...

_ J't'ai jamais fait d'promesse, j'ai juste dit « O.K » ! Me coupa-t-il. »

Je me mis de profil tandis que Grimmjow faisait de même. On se regarda pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent être des heures. Finalement, il soupira et s'avança jusqu'au bassin, avant de se laisser couler dedans. Il me rejoignit au centre de ce même bassin entre temps j'avais détourné la tête pour ne pas le voir, mon embarras refaisant surface petit à petit. Le corps brûlant du bleuté se recolla au mien pour la troisième fois de la journée. Et dire que le problème au sud de mon corps s'était calmé... S'il me collait comme ça à chaque fois, j'allai finir par péter un câble. Ses bras puissant entourèrent mes hanches et son menton se posa sur mon épaule. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage, il avait les yeux mi-clos et fixait un point invisible devant lui. Je posai délicatement mes mains sur ses poignets et, dans une infime caresse, je les remontai sur ses avant-bras, me laissant aller contre son torse musclé. J'étais si bien...

On s'était finalement assis près du bord, le dos de Grimmjow reposant contre la paroi du bassin et le mien encore et toujours sur son thorax. J'étais assis sur ses cuisses, et si il ne me caressait pas, je serais sûrement tombé dans le pays des rêves. L'eau était si relaxante et je me sentais de plus en plus sensible au contact de ses mains. Ces dernières me chatouillaient le ventre, mais bizarrement ses chatouillis me procuraient du plaisir, aussi, mon membre repris de la vigueur. Je ne voulais qu'une chose en ce moment présent : qu'il me soulage. Mais voilà, je ne voulais pas lui demander directement, fierté Kurosakienne oblige, je devais impérativement trouver un moyen de lui faire deviner... Mais oui, j'ai trouvé !

« Mmm, Grimm'...

_ T'm'as l'air bien excité, hein, Ichigo... Me susurra le bleuté. »

Je ne répondis pas, mais un sourire lubrique illumina mon visage, et Grimmjow comprit tout de suite, aussitôt ses mains baladeuses descendirent plus bas, vers mon 'petit' problème. Un gémissement de bien être sortit de ma gorge lorsqu'enfin, il pris mon membre gonflé entre ses doigts. Il souriait, m'embrassait la nuque et débuta un va et viens lent mais extrêmement bon. Plus ça allait, plus les mouvements de Grimmjow me semblaient lents. Je donnai un coup de bassin vers l'arrière, faisant entrer en contact mes fesses et son érection naissante. Il sursauta de plaisir et me mordilla l'épaule. Sa main se resserra sur ma verge, une décharge de plaisir circula dans tout mon corps. Mon dos se cambra contre le torse de Grimmjow et un cri m'échappa.

« Aaah !

_ Ichi... »

Un éclair de lucidité me traversa l'esprit. J'allais donner ma virginité à un mec que je connaissais depuis à peine un jour, le mec en question était le fils de mon 'petit-copain' et … et peut-être de je n'étais qu'une simple conquête. À contre cœur, je m'éloignai de lui, nageant jusqu'au centre du bassin. Une fois assez loin, je tournai ma tête vers lui. Son regard me demandait clairement pourquoi je m'étais dégagé de son étreinte.

« Je... Je suis désolé... On se connaît à peine et …

_ Alors, tu m'as vraiment oublié...

_ Qu... Quoi ? »

Son timbre de voix était triste, trop triste. Il releva la tête, une petite perle d'eau brillait au coin de son œil gauche. Désemparé, oui … j'étais désemparé. Voir Grimmjow au bord des larmes me laissait con. Soudain, une image, ou plutôt une scène apparut dans mon esprit, un petit garçon pleurant au bord d'une petite rivière, dans un parc. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que Grimmjow et lui ressemblait beaucoup. Un autre flash-back, le petit enfant au cheveux bleus et moi, enfant, jouant sur un toboggan rouge flash.

_Grimmjow, tu viens on va sur la balançoire !_

Impossible, cet enfant... Ça ne pouvait pas être... GRIMMJOW ?

Il m'avait rejoint au centre du bassin, se recollant par la même occasion à mon dos. C'était risible, mes réactions n'étaient jamais celles qu'il attendait et, comme une femme enceinte, je changeais d'humeur, un coup : 'J'ai envie de toi !' et l'autre 'Laisse-moi on se connaît à peine...'. Je brûlais d'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais dès que j'amorçais un mouvement pour approcher ses lèvres, l'image de Kensei apparaissait et me troublait. Malgré ça, Grimmjow ne semblait pas désespéré et revenait toujours vers moi, me caressait encore et encore...

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à essayer de m'avoir... ?

_ Parce que. J'ai mes raisons.

_ Tes raisons hein ? Bon sang, Grimmjow... On se connaît depuis la maternelle !

_ Ichigo... S'il te plaît te prends la tête.

_ … »

J'en avais marre, il suffisait qu'il me saute un coup et après il me laissait, hein ? Bah alors on va jouer le jeux ! Lentement, mes hanches se déhanchèrent, frottant mes fesses contre le membre à moitié dur du bleuté. À moitié dur ? Non, plus maintenant ! À peine mes fesses eurent amorcé un mouvement que déjà mini Grimmjow avait repris de la vigueur. Quelle poisse ! Pourquoi elles sont aussi bandantes mes fesses, hein ? Quelqu'un peu me le dire ? (Non, mais... On y peut rien nous, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi Ichi!) Ses mains se crispèrent sur mon ventre. Soudain, il me pris par le bras et me fit sortir du bassin. Il s'était dirigé vers le fond de la salle, en regardant mieux, rappelons qu'il fait toujours aussi sombre qu'avant, j'ai pu apercevoir une porte. Aie ! J'allais vraiment y passer. Maman ! Je veux garder ma virginité aussi longtemps que possible ! Euh qu'est-ce que je raconte moi je suis plus puceau...Grimmjow semblait bien parti pour me 'redépuceler' ! Eh, oui … J'étais plus très pur... Kami -sama! Quoique, y a pire. Il aurait très bien pu le faire dans le bassin. Comme j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas senti que Grimmjow m'avait allongé sur le lit. C'est quelque minute plus tard, pendant que je poussais un gémissement ressemblant fortement à un cri que je me suis aperçu de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

« Gri... Grimmjow... Arrête... Ah !

_ Tu m'dis ça mais... T'es aussi dur que la pierre. »

La poisse, j'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, mon corps montrait le contraire. Je rouvrit mes yeux, je ne me souvenais même pas de les avoir fermés d'ailleurs, et les plongeai dans les orbes cobalt, assombries par le désir. Soudain, ses lèvres s'abattirent violemment contre les miennes, me provocant un frisson incontrôlé. Ses mains parcouraient mon torse, titillant par moment mes tétons tendus par l'excitation. La langue du bleuté caressa mes lèvres closes et je les entrouvris pour laisser l'intruse faire sa vie avec ma langue qui s'enroula aussitôt autour de sa consœur. Nos deux langues dansaient dans nos bouches, et des fois, hors. L'une de ses mains était occupée à faire dresser un peu plus mes tétons. L'autre vagabondait sur mon ventre, le caressant par-ci, par-là. À bout de souffle, et à contre cœur, Grimmjow délaissa ma cavité humide pour mon cou. Lentement, il descendit jusqu'à mon torse finement musclé.

« Je... Grimmjow ! »

Il releva la tête et ricana, puis me demanda si je voulais quelque chose en particulier. Je fermai les yeux, si je répondais, ma fierté en prendrait un coup, c'est sûr. Mais Grimmjow était si… excitant que les mots s'échappèrent tous seuls de ma bouche.

C'était si bon, Grimmjow avait pris son temps me faisant languir de plus en plus. À ma plus grande honte, ses lèvres qui montaient et descendaient sur mon sexe me donnaient envie de jouir. Mais je me retins le plus longtemps possibleet dire que j'entendais déjà Grimmjow dire « Un éjaculateur précoce, MWHAHAHAHA ! »_…_ Au final, je ne pu me retenir quand je vis ses yeux. Juste avec ses yeux, il avait réussi à me faire jouir, et quel orgasme ! Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ! Hein ? Quoi ?Non, n'insistez pas je vous dirais pas qui à été ma première fois... Non ! Bon c'était Renji et alors ? Il était un bon coup je l'ai pas regretté enfin si le lendemain matin... Mais bon, là ce n'était pas les doigts de Renji que j'avais en moi, mais ceux de Grimmjow qui s'étaient invités un à un dans mon intimité serrée. Je n'avais pas senti le premier, mais le deuxième et le troisième... Malgré mes efforts pour retenir, une plainte de douleur m'échappa. Le bleuté s'en aperçut et décida de me détendre en venant m'embrasser, et ça marcha du tonnerre, je me détendis en moins de deux. Quand il retira ses doigts, un cri de frustration, bien qu'étouffé par ma main, résonna dans la pièce.

« Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi Ichi-kun, fit-il, suavement »

Je ne répondis pas, préférant tourner la tête que de supporter son regard, fierté Ichigienne oblige (Allez savoir pourquoi...). Si Grimmjow voulait que je lui dise quelque chose comme « Prends-moi, j'attends que ça ! » il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, mais jusqu'au coude !Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Grimmjow décida de passer à l'étape supérieure : il souleva mes jambes et poussa son gland en moi.

« Aïe ! »

Bordel, mais c'est un éléphant, ou c'est moi qui suis pas assez habitué ? Ou alors Renji n'avait pas le même gabarit... Confirmation, Renji n'avait pas le même gabarit ! Grimmjow était plus... plus... gros ? Nan, il était énorme ! J'avais mal et je m'efforçais de le cacher, seulement je n'étais pas discret et le bleuté avait vite repéré mon petit manège. Il poussa sa verge entièrement en moi et attendit, sagement. Il attendait quoi d'ailleurs ? Le déluge ?

« Grimm', qu'est-ce t'attends ?

_ Que tu me dises exactement ce que tu veux.

_ Ah ? »

J'vais pas lui dire ça ? Il est fou ! Jamais, au grand jamais j'lui dirais que j'ai envie qu'...

« Bouge... »

… il bouge. MAMAN ! J'étais tellement frustré que les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Malheureusement, c'est avec un sourire digne d'un psychopathe qu'il accéda à ma demande. C'était si bon ! À chaque coup de rein, je gémissais plus fort... toujours plus fort. N'en déplaise à Grimmjow, au contraire il accélérait de plus en plus.

« Grimm... GRIMMJOW ! Criai-je en rendant les armes »

Et quelques coups plus tard, Grimmjow me suivit dans la délivrance et murmurant mon prénom. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant que je tombe dans un sommeil profond...

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que je n'avais pas revu le fils de Kensei et je m'inquiétais. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'avais l'étrange sensation que Grimmjow allait devenir plus qu'indispensable pour moi. Depuis que je m'étais réveillé, le lendemain de 'notre nuit', dans le lit qui m'avait accueilli la veille, je m'étais senti vide et depuis ce jour toutes mes pensées étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers Grimmjow. Il m'avait laissé tomber, j'en étais persuadé. J'avais revu Yuuki quelques jours après et immédiatement je lui avais demandé si elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle non plus ne l'avait pas revu. Encore perdu dans mes pensées, la sœur de Grimmjow à mes côtés, une soudaine envie de vomir me pris et je courus vite vers un arbre pour me maintenir. Yuuki semblait s'inquiéter, aussi elle m'emmena vers son cabinet médical.

« Tu es médecin, Yuuki ?

_ Oui, depuis que ma mère est morte d'une grave maladie je me suis lancée dans la médecine. C'est un devoir mais aussi une passion, comme l'équitation tu vois ?

_ Oui et je te com... Toilettes !

_ Viens ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, j'avais la tête, presque, dans la cuvette et je rendais mon déjeuner, duquel il ne restait plus grand chose. Yuuki attendait, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte. Quand je voulu me relever, elle accouru immédiatement pour m'aider.

« T'es vach'ment pâle mon coco ! Viens, on va t'allonger, j'pense que t'en as besoin... J'vais en profiter pour t'ausculter. Ça te gène ?

_ No...Non...

_ O.K... J'espère que c'est pas bien grave. »

Avant de m'allonger, elle m'avait enlevé mon tee-shirt et me détailla en vitesse. Soudain, un cri de surprise lui échappa :

« Merde ! Faites que ce soit pas c'que j'pense !

_ Quoi ? Yuuki... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_... »

Et Dieu créa le vent... Elle m'avait complètement ignoré et, bien que j'étais malade comme un chien et que ça semblait assez grave, ma fierté en avait pris un coup. La bleutée m'avait donné un truc bizarre qui ressemblait vraiment à un test de grossesse et m'avait pousser jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle avait claqué la porte et me criait les instructions derrière la porte. Elle semblait tellement affolée qu'elle oubliait comment bien parler...

« Tu... Merde ! Comment j'vais dire ça moi ? Bon, fais chier ! Tu pisses sur la languette bizarroïde !

_ Euh... O.K... »

Facile à dire ! Bon, la languette bizarroïde... Trouvé ! Et maintenant... Beurk je regarde pas ça moi ! Voilà enfin fini et je fais quoi maintenant ? Question existentielle donc la réponse arriva très rapidement :

« Quand t'as fini tu m'la donne.

_ Tiens. »

J'avais ouvert la porte et je tendais le 'truc bizarre' à Yuuki, qui ne manqua pas de s'évanouir quand elle regarda la chose de long en large. La bleutée soupira puis s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ichi, mon chou... Tu veux pas t'assoir ? Ce que tu risques d'apprendre pourrait te faire tomber sur le cul...

_ OK... ?

_ Bon, soupira-t-elle, Ichi... T'es dans la merde !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Euh... J'te l'dirais quand tu seras prête... euh prêt !

J'le sentais mal, vraiment très mal ce coup la...

* * *

><p>À suivre …<p>

Alléluia ! J'ai fini enfin ! Mon dieu quelle horreur cette maladie de la feuille blanche -'

Ah j'suis contente mais c'est pas très long, bon plus que d'habitude. Si j'avais continuer je sens que j'aurais fait de la merde ^^'

*évite une hache et les araignées en plastiques gentiment jetés par ses lectrices adorées*

Je sens comme des regards lourds dans mon dos, serais-ce signe que ma mort est pour bientôt *tremble* Hahahah... Pour me détendre je vais répondre à vos gentille reviews :

shishi-sama : J'espère que le lemon t'auras plus alors parce que c'est pas mon premier mais je suis pas encore très à l'aise avec l'écriture de lemon enfin tu vois:) Je t'aime bien donc si je vois une folle qui veux me faire un gros câlin dans la rue je penserais à toi xD

karin : Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plût :D J'attends ta reviews pour savoir si le lemon est satisfaisant x)

Shiro Akuma : « C'est quand le prochain chapitre déjà ? » Dans... Quand j'aurais fini ma mini maladie de la feuille blanche xD Bref, je pris pour que tu aime ce chapitre aussi =D

Une 'tite reviews please, pour l'auteure * yeux du chat poté*


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Ichigo et le voleur de cœur

Auteur : B.B.S

Genre : Humour, UA, yaoi

Rating : M (Ayéé!)

Couple : Ichigo K. x Grimmjow J.

Dis-clamé : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson : Ils ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement *-*) pas à moi ~~. Je me suis inspirée de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre et l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, il est à Rick Riordan :'( Pourquoi tant de haine ? Résumé : Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, lycéen à première vue normal, un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal, seulement... à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Et oui, on ne choisi pas toujours son père, et ça, le jeune Ichigo l'apprendra bien vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

* * *

><p>Chapitre VI.<p>

Fallait croire que j'étais devin... Quelques jours après ma 'consultation médicale' avec Yuuki, des nausées et autres choses toute plus désagréables les une que les autres venaient gentiment me faire ch**r, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance... Après la gourde de la bleutée qui m'avait, certes sans le faire exprès, pris pour une femme, je décidais de traiter Yuuki d'homme. Donc quand je lui envoyais des textos pour lui donner de mes nouvelles - en quatre jours ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais bon...- j'oubliais volontairement l'un des 'u' de son prénom, ce qui la faisait passer pour un homme, mais mon esprit sadique, dont la vengeance n'était qu'à son commencement, avait continué les petites méchancetés de ce genre. Ma mère m'appelait presque tout les jours depuis une semaine alors qu'avant elle ne faisait rien, peu être avait-elle senti quelque chose ? Ah... Cet instinct maternel j'vous jures ! Et lorsqu'elle me parlait au téléphone c'était toujours les mêmes questions, chaque fois : « Comment te sens-tu ? », « Les gens sont-ils gentils avec toi ? », « Tu te protèges, j'espère ! » dès qu'elle me la posait celle-ci, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Grimmjow... Je lui répondait maladroitement que oui, je me protégeais. Quoi ? Moi, un menteur ? Non... juste un tout petit peu... Mais vous vous voyez franchement dire à votre mère « ah ! Non j'ai oublié les capotes ! Et devine quoi, c'était pas une fille mais un mec et j'étais en dessous ! » elle aurait certainement piqué un crise après s'être évanoui, bien sûr ! J'étais tendu depuis ma consultation et l'expression à la limite de la panique de Yuuki n'arrangeait rien, malgré tout mes efforts elle ne voulait rien me dire et changeait souvent de sujet. Aussi dans ces moments là, Mugetsu était ma meilleure amie. Elle m'aidait à ne pas me sentir trop délaissé à cause de Grimm et de sa sœur qui me snobait quelque fois. Lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir j'allais dans le box de la jument. Je me sentais si bien, comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Le box de Mugetsu était devenue ma nouvelle chambre...

* * *

><p>Un mois, un mois que Grimmjow avait disparu. Et je perdais peu à peu espoir de le revoir un jour, je finissais petit à petit à m'habituer au fait que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir et qu'il ne voulait probablement plus me voir. Aussi plus les jours passaient, plus Mugetsu me faisait la réflexion que je prenais du bide et elle avait raison ! Je mangeais comme avant, équilibré et pourtant mon ventre s'arrondissait. Alors le coup de nutella était vrai ? Vous connaissez pas ? Le truc que la moitié des filles disent « je comprends pas comment elle fait, elle peut se manger un pot entier elle ne grossit pas... Moi, juste en le regardant je prends trois kilos ! ». C'est vrai que je lorgnais sur le pot, mais là, grossir sans en manger dépassait l'entendement ! Pendant l'après midi, j'allais souvent à l'ombre adossé à un arbre. Renji venait me voir, on discutait et on marchait, faisait le tour du camp, se baignait. Et ce jour là je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, c'est sûr. Avec Renji nous nous baignions dans le lac près des dortoirs et je m'étais empressé de rentrer dans l'eau pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon ventre un peu trop... voyant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se moque de moi dans le genre « Alors, il est bon le pot de nutella ? Haha ! », mais au lieu de ça c'est moi qui ai commencé à pouffer quand j'ai vu Byakuya s'approcher de Renji, qui ne l'avait même remarqué.<p>

« Bonjour, Ichigo.

_ Chaluut ! »

J'avais envie de le lui dire comme ça, d'habitude, enfin surtout depuis que j'étais ici, c'était plus « 'Lut » mais j'étais joyeux pour une raison X ou Y. Renji de son côté était tombé habillé dans l'eau. Pendant sa chute, la pince qui retenait ses longs cheveux rouge lâcha, laissant sa chevelure de feu tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Byakuya sourit, ça m'avais choqué sur le coup mais finalement ça lui allait mieux que son air de coincé finit (Non j'ai rien contre Bya-chou !). À ma grande surprise et aussi à celle de Renji, le beau brun rejoint l'ananas dans l'eau... entièrement habillé ! Il discutèrent un peu et partirent vers un endroit plus profond, à ce moment là je me suis senti de trop. Je sortis rapidement de l'eau et me séchai tout aussi rapidement. Toujours la serviette autour du torse, je me suis dirigé vers mes affaires. Au dessus de ces dernières, mon portable clignotait fièrement. Ah ? J'avais des amis ? Trente messages... de Yuuki... Non mais celle la, j'vous jure ! Et tous les mêmes : « t'es où? ». J'ai fini par lui répondre « j'me baignais » aussitôt après elle m'envoya un « viens ! Tout de suite ! ». Première pensée : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

C'est avec une boule au ventre que je suis allé voir la bleutée à son cabinet. Trois petits coups frappés à la porte suivis d'un « entre ! » crié plus ou moins méchamment. Houlà ! Elle n'était pas contente. J'ouvris délicatement la porte, voyant dans un premier temps Yuuki, puis une tête bleu assise. Il n'y avait pas trente six milles têtes avec des cheveux bleus, aussitôt j'avais reconnu Grimmjow. Il se tourna vers moi, apparemment Yuuki lui avait passé un savon vu sa mine renfrognée. La bleutée avait les coudes posés sur son bureau et le nez sur ses mains. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir, mais à peine avais-je fais un pas que je faillis tomber avant. L'action avait été rapide, trop rapide. Grimmjow s'était levé en quatrième vitesse quand il avait vu que j'allais dire bonjour au sol, ce qui fut évité grâce à lui. Rouge de gène, j'ai murmuré un petit « merci » puis je me suis dégagé de ses bras, pourtant je voulais y rester - ils étaient si réconfortants...- lentement, de peur de devoir encore me faire 'sauver' in-extrémiste par Grimmjow. J'avais un peu honte. Yuuki fit signe à son frère de se rasseoir. Oui, il était resté debout et semblait surpris que je me sois dégagé de ses bras. Il s'attendait à quoi, après qu'il ait disparut presque quatre semaines ? Que je lui tombe dans les bras ? Certainement pas. Et même si j'en avais envie, je voulais lui faire payer le fait qu'il m'ait laissé comme une merde, pardonnez-moi l'expression.

« Bon, je pense que tu as remarqué Ichigo... fit Yuuki.

_ Qu... Quoi donc ?

_ La tronche de Grimm' !

_ Ou... Oui. Tu dois lui avoir passé un sacré savon...

_ En effet, aussi il faut que je vous dise quelque chose à tout les deux mais tout d'abord, que ce soit bien clair, je n'accepte aucun refus ! Donc je suppose que tu n'as pas seulement remarqué que Grimmjow s'était fait engueuler, tu as du aussi remarquer des changements sur toi.

_ C'est vrai...

_ Qui sont, je cite : maux de tête et de ventre, vomissements, vertiges et prise de poids incontrôlable. Ais-je raison ?

_ Oui... D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment je peux prendre du poids alors que je ne mange presque rien ! C'est insensé ! M'écriais-je. »

Yuuki soupira et posa deux doigts sur ses tempes en les massant tout doucement. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir sur comment nous expliquer une phrase.

« Ichi, la dernière fois que tu as vu ces symptômes, je ne parle évidemment pas de toi mais de... d'une autre personne... Qui était-ce et quand exactement.

_ Euh … Ma mère, je crois. C'est lorsqu'elle était... en... Oh pitié Yuuki me dit pas que c'est ça ! Hochement de tête de la part de cette dernière. Mais c'est impossible ! J'suis un homme !

_ Mais vous parlez de quoi à la fin ? Cria Grimmjow.

_ JE SUIS EN CLOQUE ! VOILA DE QUOI ON CAUSE ! Hurlais-je. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai crié trop fort ou si c'est ce que j'ai crié, mais Grimmjow est soudainement devenu tout pâle et s'est affalé sur son siège une main sur le front. Il murmurait des mots que je ne comprenais pas, mais j'ai tout de même pu entendre un « j'suis papa ? ». J'ai regardé Yuuki qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il parlait le grec quand il était déboussolé ou lorsqu'il s'énervait. Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment j'avais pu entendre le « j'suis papa ? ».

« Ton cerveau est conditionné pour parler le grec ancien, c'est pour ça que tu as compris ce qu'il a dit.

_ J'ai compri que trois mots...

_ Normal il en a dit que trois en grec le reste c'était en Néerlandais. »

Grimmjow était Néerlandais ? Incroyable ! D'ailleurs il semblait avoir repris ses esprits et me prit la main et me tira pour que je me lève.

« Ik lenen uw badkamer **(1)**, fit calmement Grimmjow.

_ Goed **(2)**... »

Les enfoirés ! Ils parlaient dans leur langue d'origine pour pas que je comprenne. C'était pas gentil ça ! Grimmjow m'entraîna vers une porte qu'il ouvrit. Puis il me poussa à l'intérieur.

« Dood niet-tussen! **(3) **Cria Yuuki.

_ Maak je geen zorgen grote zus **(4) **»

Une fois sa réponse fini, le bleuté ferma la porte... à clef. Oh, oh... Tandis qu'il s'adossait à la porte et qu'il levait son regard azur vers moi, moi je cherchais désespérément du coin de l'œil une sortie de secoure. Les yeux de Grimmjow ne me disaient rien qui vaille et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. S'il m'approchait de trop, je pouvais toujours me défendre, après tout on était dans une salle de bain il y avait de l'eau presque partout. En une seconde il avait disparu de mon champs de vision et la seconde qui suivit, deux bras m'entourèrent. L'eau que j'avais commencé à sortir du robinet tomba dans l'évier dans un bruit sourd.

« J'suis désoler Ichi...

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Pour tout... Merde, Ichi t'es...

_ Enceint ?

_ Ouais... »

J'ai soupiré puis lui ai dit sur un ton rempli de reproches que s'il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de problèmes, il fallait qu'il arrête de sauter tout ce qui bouge. Il a soupiré à son tour.

« Je saute pas tout c'qui bouge, Ichi. J'séduis les gens qui m'plaisent mais jamais 'chui allé aussi loin avec quelqu'un...

_ Te fous pas de moi, t'es qu'un lâche !

_ C'est vrai que j'suis plus puceau d'puis longtemps, mais ça fait aussi quatre ans que j'l'avais pas fais.

_ Que... Comment ça ? Toi avec la réputation que tu te trimbales ? M'fais pas rire !

_ T'sais... Mon père et moi on a toujours été attirés par la même personne, mais y'a qu'une fois, une seule fois ou je suis vraiment tombé amoureux et … J'crois que... J'sais pas, que j'veux te garder près de moi. J'veux qu'tu sois qu'à moi. »

Grimmjow ? Amoureux ? Il va de soit que je ne l'ai pas cru, mais étant curieux de nature, j'ai voulu savoir le fin mot de l'histoire à savoir : qui c'était ? Comment ça s'était passé entre eux ? Et surtout pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? Il pouffa puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, se passant une main sur le visage.

« Alors par où commencer ? … Il s'appelait Ulquiorra et à l'inverse de toi, il était aussi glacial qu'un iceberg.

_ C'était le frère caché de Bya ?

_ Nan, ils se ressemblaient pas du tout même. »

Intéressé, je me suis assis devant lui. Ulquiorra était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et ses yeux était couleur d'émeraude, l'air nostalgique de Grimmjow me rendit un peu mal à l'aise mais je continuais de l'écouter. L'iceberg, comme aime le surnommer le bleuté, avait des cheveux mi-long et noir corbeau. Ulquiorra était un demi-dieu comme eux et il détestait son père, Grimmjow rectifia « D'ailleurs, il le déteste toujours ».

_ Il habite ici, lui aussi ?

_ Ouais, maintenant c'est un bon ami !

_ Tu pourras me le présenter ? demandais-je avec les yeux du chat Potté.

Il a souri, puis a hoché la tête avant de continuer son récit. Le père d'Ulquiorra n'était autre qu'Hadès. J'ai appréhendé, avec un père pareil difficile de ne pas devenir inexpressif ! Mais d'après Grimmjow il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. La mort de son grand frère l'avait beaucoup choqué, surtout quand Perséphone lui a dit que le tueur de son frère n'était autre que son père. Il a passé un mois à pleurer sans jamais s'arrêter, il ne dormait même plus. Sa mère adoptive le comprenait et faisait de son mieux pour l'aider mais rien n'y faisait. Un jour elle découvrit que la cause de la tristesse de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils était les enfers, elle l'emmena sur l'Olympe où elle trouva Arès, alias Kensei pour moi.

« J'te dis pas la suite, tu la connais, enfin t'l'as deviné.

_ Kensei tomba immédiatement sous le charme d'Ulquiqui et le prit sous aile ?

_ Tiens, toi aussi tu l'appelles comme ça ? Rit Grimmjow. Pour le faire rager je l'appelais comme ça mais... Il avait toujours un argument en plus.

_ Un surnom pour toi je suppose ?

_ Tu suppose bien ! Et j'te dirais pas s'que c'é-...

_ Chaton. »

Il faillit tomber dans la baignoire. Ses yeux étaient limite sortis de leur orbite à l'entente du mot que j'avais prononcé. Oh, oh ! J'avais tapé en plein dans mille on dirait. Mais avide de savoir la suite je n'ai pas poussé la plaisanterie plus loin. Sinon pour me punir il n'aurait pas fini son histoire. Donc, Kensei emmena le pauvre Ulqui' au camp des sangs-mêlés, croyant bien faire il présenta l'ébène à Grimm'.

« Et ça a été...

_ Le coup de foudre... Trop chouuuu ! M'écriais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ On dirait Rukia...

_ C'est qui ?

_ Euh... Une fanatique de Chappy ?

_ Au secours ! Mes sœurs adorent Chappy, j'veux pas la voir elle !

_ Elle est sympa pourtant.

_ Rien à faire ! »

Grimmjow ricana et continua son histoire. Comme je l'avais dis, ils avaient eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre et ils commencèrent à se voir plus souvent. C'est Ulquiorra qui aurait demandé à Grimm' s'ils pouvaient le faire au bout de trois mois de relation. Bien sur, le bleuté n'a pas dit non au contraire et ils le firent plusieurs fois ce jour la. Et deux mois plus tard, Ulquiorra le quitta pour une raison X.

« Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ?

_ Nan... J'me suis senti délaissé et vide, j'en ai même pleuré mais...

_ Donc tu peux comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as laissé seul ?

_ Ouais... Mais j'ai eu l'impression de trahir Ulquiorra lorsqu'on l'a fait. Le lendemain matin j'étais dérouté et seul...

_ Maintenant tu m'as moi ! Et même s'il est trop tôt pour que je puisse te dire si j'ai de quelconques sentiments envers toi, je ne te lâcherais pas ! Après tout c'est toi qui m'a mis dans cet état non ? »

Je n'ai pas entendu sa réponse, je me suis retourné puis je suis sorti de la pièce. Yuuki attendait patiemment, assise sur sa chaise, un crayon et une gomme dans les mains.

« Daarna **(5)** ? Questionna-t-elle les yeux rivés sur sa feuille noircie par la mine de son crayon.

_ We hadden het over Ulquiorra **(6)**. Répondit Grimmjow.

Cette fois ci j'avais compris. Ça paraissait logique, on avait parlé de l'ex de Grimmjow et dans la phrase qu'il a dit à sa sœur il y avait le prénom dudit 'ex'. On s'est rassi à nos places et Yuuki leva enfin le nez de son dessin.

« Bien, maintenant passons à la partie moins marrante. »

-HEIN ?!

* * *

><p>(1) Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?<p>

(2) D'accord

(3) Ne vous entre-tuez pas !

(4) T'inquiète pas grande sœur

(5) Alors ?

(6) On a parlé d'Ulquiorra.

Finished ! Gloire à moi ! Bref... J'ai tapé un délire sur le Néerlandais, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Je deviens folle (T'étais déjà folle – C'est pas sympa ça!) J'ai un énorme retard je sais mais c'est pas moi qu'il faut tuer ! C'est SFR ! Ma box à eu un bug pas possible impossible de se connecter à Internet quelques fois y'avait la connection mais elle durait quoi ... 15 - 20 minutes tout au plus. Merci de votre compréhension et n'oublier pas les haches et les araignées en plastique (ou réelles d'ailleurs) c'est à SFR !

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût. Tout de suite, les réponses aux review anonyme :

Guest : Voilà le chapitre suivant. Et pour répondre à ta question : "A quand le prochain chapitre" Bah je pense que tu as compris xD

Merci de lire cette fiction, vos reviews m'encourage beaucoup donc ne vous arrêtez pas ! xD

Gros bisous à toutes,

B.B.S, l'auteur toujours en retard :')


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Ichigo et le voleur de cœur

Auteur : Tatsumi Habanero

Genre : Humour, UA, yaoi

Rating : M

Couple : Ichigo K. x Grimmjow J.

Dis-clamé : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson : Ils ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement *-*) pas à moi ~~. Je me suis inspirée de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre et l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, il est à Rick Riordan :'( Pourquoi tant de haine ? Résumer : Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, un lycéen aux cheveux roux à première vue normal, seulement... à première vue. Car il est en réalité le fils de Poséidon. Et oui, on ne choisi pas toujours son père, et ça, le jeune Ichigo l'apprendra bien vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Warning : Langage cru. Ichigo est sûrement OOC, Grimmjow aussi en passant.

Les explications et excuses pour mon IMMENSE retard à la fin du chapitre.

!ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé ! S'il y a une âme charitable qui veuille bien être ma beta elle est la bien venue.

Note : Si certaines fautes vous paraissent vraiment énormes faîtes moi le savoir en laissant une review merci ;-)

Note 2 : J'espère que malgré cette attente vous continuerez à me lire et que ce chapitre calmera vos envie de meurtre sur ma personne, d'avance merci. :-)

Chapitre VII

« T'entends quoi par moins marrante ? Questionnais-je, pas très rassurer.

_ Eh bien, jusqu'ici est-ce que tu as été malade ? Demanda la bleutée avec un petit sourire en coins.

_ Oui !

_ Jusqu'à en être cloué au lit ?

_ Non...

_ Eh ben c'est ce qui t'attends pour les six ou sept mois à venir ! En gros c'est comme une gueule de bois qui dure neuf mois (1) ! »

Prise de conscience. En seulement deux phrases elle m'avait complètement dégoûté de la grossesse. Moi qui avais horreur d'être au lit j'allais être servis ! En colère, je me suis mis à frapper le 'pauvre' Grimmjow qui n'avait rien fait... A part me mettre en cloque !

« Aïe ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui t'prends d'un coup ? Hurla le bleuté, la larme à l'œil.

_ Je n'ai pas frappé fort pourtant...

_ Deuxième inconvénient ! Tu auras des sauts d'humeur et, comme tu es un demi-dieu, t'as force

de frappe sera augmentée par sept (2).

_ Si c'est que ça...

_ Comment ça 'que ça' ?! s'offusqua le bleuté.

_ J'ai jamais dit que les inconvénients de la grossesse était forcément pour la 'maman'... Ricana

Yuuki. »

Petit instant sadique de ma part dans lequel je me suis mis à ricaner voir même carrément exploser d'un rire digne du plus grand psychopathe devant le futur 'papa'. Ça ne lui a pas plu, il a tourné la tête et s'est mis à bouder comme un enfant de quatre ans ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rire encore plus. Imaginez, le grand, beau, musclé et insensible Grimmjow JaggerJack faire la moue. Hilarant ! Yuuki me sortit de mes délires en se raclant la gorge.

« Ahem, maintenant... Plus difficile... S'expliquer à Papounet' ! »

J'avais pâlit, Grimm aussi. Pour changer de sujet j'ai demandé à Yuuki si je pouvais avoir un verre. Elle fit oui de la tête, prit un gobelet qui traînait par là et après avoir vérifié qu'il était propre se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Vous pourrez pas y échapper les jeunes ! C'est la vie !

_ Parce que tu trouves normal qu'un homme soit enceint ?

_ Bah ouais, ça arrive assez souvent chez les demi-dieux, ricana la bleutée. »

Elle était sérieuse même si elle pouffait un peu. Je regardais Grimmjow, voulant lui demander quelque chose, mais manque de pot ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité il me plaisait beaucoup, mais comme je lui avais dit plutôt : il était beaucoup trop prématuré de dire que je l'aimais, j'avais, certes, des sentiments mais je ne pouvais les décrire. Yuuki revînt avec mon verre d'eau et me le tendît. Pendant que je buvais tranquillement, la bleutée sortit un papier avec de drôles d'inscription : encore du Néerlandais... J'avais la fâcheuse impression que le papier n'était pas ordinaire.

« C'est un sceau, expliqua Yuuki. Je vais l'apposer sur ton ventre, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas

mal. Du moins pas beaucoup... »

J'acquiesçais, faisant confiance à la sœur de Grimmjow. Cette dernière effectua une série assez complexe de signe de mains les yeux fermés... Elle se croyait dans Naruto* ? Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, se ne furent pas les deux orbes bleus océans qu'elle arborait d'habitude mais deux orbes verts pures ressemblants à si m'éprendre à celle d'un chat.

_**« **__Artemis, O godin jaagster, kan een kans zijn vlees en bloed tweemaal te geven aan de jonge man aan de wereld.__(3)__ »_

J'étais hypnotiser, même la petite douleur sur mon ventre ne me fit pas réagir. Lentement mes yeux se fermèrent, et petit à petit je sombrais dans l'inconscience...

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, un mal de crâne pas possible. J'entendis un « il ouvre les yeux ! » et un « ce n'est pas trop tôt » lointains. La première voix appartenait à Grimmjow et la seconde ne m'était pas complètement inconnue, ce n'était pas celle de Yuuki même si je sentais cette dernière dans la pièce.

« Oh, réveil difficile Ichigo ?

_ Yuuki... Ne crie pas s'il te plaît...

_ Je ne crie pas, t'entends fort c'est tout ! S'offusqua-t-elle

_ Yuuki, il a raison... Tu as la fâcheuse manie de parler en hurlant... Fit calmement la voix que je ne

connaissais pas.

_ Mais Artémis-sama... »

Grimmjow vînt s'asseoir sur le lit où j'étais allongé. Lentement, il passait sa main dans mes cheveux tout en me murmurant « comment ça va ? ». Je lui répondait en hochant positivement la tête, le soulageant quelque peu. Oui, Grimmjow avait eu l'air inquiet lorsqu'il m'avait demander si ça allait. J'avais envie de lui faire un câlin : sa petite mine inquiète était vraiment trop mignonne. Soudain un problème s'imposa, comment me relever ? Une chose froide sur mon cou me fit tout de suite arrêter mon action à peine commencée.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Ordonna fermement la personne qui tenait ladite chose froide qui

n'était autre qu'une flèche en argent.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je faiblement.

_ Je suis Artémis, déesse de la chasteté, de la lune et des accouchements.

_ Yuuki est une amazone ?! M'écriais-je.

_ Chasseresse serait plus exact. Les amazones sont des femmes sanguinaires qui ont perdus leur

pureté depuis des lustres, de plus elles sont protégées par ma chère consœur chaste : Athéna. Une

chasseresse est sous mon commandement. Connais-tu l'histoire de la défunte Callisto ?

_Celle que vous avez tuée car elle était enceinte ? -Elle hocha la tête- Euh... Rassurez-moi... Vous

allez pas me tuer hein !

_ Es-tu une femme ?

_ J'ai des doutes... Fis-je méchamment tout en lançant un regard noir sur Grimmjow qui leva les

bras comme pour dire : « je suis innocent ! »

_ Hm, es-tu une chasseresse ? As-tu fait un pacte avec moi ?

_ Non, non... J'suis pas une fille ! »

Tilt. Bah oui ! Je n'était pas une fille ! Donc elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à ma vie et à la C.N.I en moi. Pour ceux qui l'aurait pas comprit : C.N.I : Chose non identifiée. Bref, Artémis hocha tranquillement la tête et j'en ai profiter pour l'observée plus en détaille : elle était rousse, comme moi, assez grande avec une forte poitrine même si elle était plutôt mince... Yuuki aussi était comme ça... Oui, sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux bleus et ne portait pas d'armure en ce moment même ainsi qu'un carquois et un arc.

« Alors, si vous ne voulez pas me tuer... Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_ Parce que, j'ai le droit de voir mon cousin, non ?

_ Cousin ? Demanda Grimmjow.

_ Ichigo est le fils de Poséidon qui est mon 'oncle'. Donc... »

Je rêvais... Ma cousine, si je puis dire, était la déesse de la chasse et en passant elle détestait les hommes... J'étais dans la merde... Rigolez pas ! M'enfin elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir une dent contre moi... Par contre Grimmjow recevait de ses regards ! Mais il n'avait pas l'air de sans soucier...

« Au faite – Demandais-je – Il est quelle heure ?

_ Vingt heure, pourquoi ? T'avais quelque chose à faire ? Répondit Yuuki.

_ Comme ça... J'y pense ! Pourquoi tu m'as mis un sceau ?

_ Ah ça... Héhéhé, bah... enfaîte... tu vois... Je... Héhé...

_ Yuuki ?

_ JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla-t-elle en sortant rapidement de la

pièce.

Elle fut poursuivi quelques secondes plus tard par une Artémis furieuse d'avoir compris que le sceau apposé ne servait en fait à rien … ou presque. Grimmjow qui s'était assis ce releva un instant avant de se rasseoir. J'étais perdu : à quoi servait le sceau au juste ?

« GRIMMJOW ! Cria Yuuki. ALS JE ME HOREN VERTELLEN JE MAN DAT JE EEN TWEELING ZAL HEBBEN(4)

_ WAT?! MAAK JE EEN GRAPJE, ZUSTER GEKALIBREERD ?! (5)

_ HET SPIJT ME! (6)

Mon amant s'effondra sur moi. Tiens, c'est la première fois que je parle de Grimmjow en utilisant ce terme... C'est assez embarrassant, même si au fond ça me fait plaisir de l'appeller comme ça. Lentement, je posais ma main sur sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement avant de chuchoter :

« Elle m'énerve...

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Tu resteras calme ? Juré ?

_ Oui…soupirais-je.

_ Cette... Cette folle t'a apposé le saut de la fertilité... En gros au lieu d'avoir un seul bébé... T'en auras deux... »

Il me fallut du temps pour tout assimilé... J'attendais... des jumeaux ? Ou jumelles si c'était des filles... Les yeux écarquillés, je fis vagabonder ma main sur mon ventre rond... Comment avait-elle fait ? Je devais être enceint de plus d'un mois ! Était-ce réellement possible ?

« C'est un sort complexe, tu sais... On m'en a expliqué le fonctionnement quand j'étais petit. Mais

j'suis incapable de te l'expliquer maintenant, il est méga complexe en plus ... J'l'ai même pas

reconnu c'est pour dire...

_ Ce n'est pas grave. »

Je ne me comprenais pas... Pourquoi j'étais si tendre avec Grimmjow. Je me connais quand même ! Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi calme même si j'avais promis à mon... à Grimm' de rester tranquille. La logique aurait voulu que je pète un plomb. Mais d'un sens, savoir que j'aurais deux enfants du bleuté me replissait de joie. Bon sang ! J'vais devenir malade, j'ai horreur de la guimauve ! Une main se posa sur la mienne qui était sur mon ventre me faisant sursauter.

« Ichigo...

_ Oui ?

_ Je... Est-ce que... Je peux poser... Ma tête sur ton ventre ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent une deuxième fois. Mon beau père le faisait avec ma mère quand elle attendait les jumelles... De mon point de vue c'était... magique. Je me demandais ce que ça ferait de voir Grimmjow comme ça... Comment me sentirais-je ?

« Bi...Bien sûr... !

_ Merci... »

Avez-vous déjà vous Grimmjow sourire tendrement ? Non ? Et bien je peux vous dire qu'il est magnifique. Couplez cela au faite qu'il ait sa tête, récemment posée, sur mon ventre toujours ce doux sourire collé aux lèvres. Nous finîmes par nous endormir dans cette position... Moi allongé sur un lit et Grimmjow allongé à mes côtés, la tête calée sur mon ventre.

Je m'étais réveillé avant Grimmjow et à ce moment-là j'aurais bien voulu arrêter le temps. Seulement Yuuki arriva. Elle allait crier mais elle se retînt. Elle s'avança doucement vers le lit et s'y assis juste à côté de Grimmjow qui ne se réveilla pas. Un sourire tendre vînt étirer les lèvres de la bleutée.

« Quand je suis tombée enceinte, y'a quatre ans, Grimm' faisait la même chose. Tu sais, il n'est pas

vieux... Enfaîte, il a dix-huit ans.

_ Hein ? Dix-huit ? Mais alors... avec Ulquiorra ?

_ C't'énergumène a toujours été précoce, ria-t-elle, doucement. Et, la veille de sa première fois, il

est venu me voir j'avais vingt-six ans à l'époque. Ils l'avaient prévu avec Ulquiorra et le pauvre

Grimmy avait le « trac ». Tu l'aurais vu il était trop chou !

_ Yuuki... Arrête de raconter ma vie s'il te plaît... fit une voie qui semblait être tout droit sortie des

enfers.

_ Grimmy-chou ! Depuis quand t'es réveiller ?

_ Depuis « avec Ulquiorra »

_Ahahaha...ah...ah, bon les n'amoureux j'vous ai ramené quelqu'un pour vous tenir compagnie !

Pendant que moi je vais m'enfuir très loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin d'ici !

_ Att... Attend Yuuki ! J'ai une question...

La bleutée, qui avait commencé à mettre son désir de fuite à exécution, s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, le regard sérieux. Et avant même que je n'ai le temps de posé ma question elle me coupa la parole :

_Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, Ichigo... Je te raconterais plus tard d'acc' ? Ou, au pire, demande à Artémis. »

Un clin d'œil et pouf Yuuki fut portée disparue. Grimmjow grogna pour la forme se releva et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. J'étais … choqué, ouais, c'est le mot. Puis déboula dans la pièce, qui m'avait servie de chambre, Renji essoufflé suivit d'un petit brun à la peau pale.

« Ulquiorra ? Fit Grimmjow »

C'est en me tournant vers mon amant que j'ai remarquer qu'il était torse nu. Ne me demandez pas le rapport, y'en a aucun.

« Grimmjow met un t-shirt... TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlais-je

_ huh, waarom ? (7)

_ Want je bent een beetje naakt (8), Grimmjow, fit une voie calme et grave qui s'avéra appartenir à

Ulquiorra.

_ Shirtless, schaduw ! (9)

_ Het is hetzelfde ding! (10) »

La moutarde me montait au nez bon sang ! Je ne comprenais rien ! Et ils avaient l'air de s'amuser un plus ces enfoirés ! Ils veulent jouer à ça ? On va jouer aussi.

« Renji, ellos irritarme ! Grimmjow es un idiota, sabe que no comprendo holandés**

_ Bah il est c… Idiot, ouais c'est un idiot haha !

_ Hein ? Firent Grimm' et Ulquiorra, synchrones. »

J'étirais un sourire triomphant pendant que Renji rappelais à mon amant qu'il était torse nu. Grimmjow soupira et se résigna. Il se pencha pour prendre son t-shirt de la veille et se rassit sur « mon » lit. Renji se dirigea vers la porte ouverte pour la fermer et je vis son visage se décomposer.

« I... Ichi ! Y'a Kensei qu'arrive ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Quoi ?! Renji si tu mens tu sais ce à quoi … !

_ Je m'attends ! Mais je ne mens pas j'te jure ! »

Puis il murmura « j'tiens trop à mes testicules pour mentir ». Il était habitué avec moi, c'était en quelque sorte ma phrase préférée quand je le torturais. Grimmjow me regarda, il était complètement à l'ouest le pauvre. Kensei entra dans la chambre. Il ne calcula Renji et Ulquiorra et attrapa mon avant-bras ainsi que celui de Grimmjow et sans délicatesse nous tira. J'avais de bon reflex... Heureusement, sinon je me serais étalé sur le sol.

« Mais t'es taré Kensei ?! Hurlais-je.

_ I... Ichigo ?

_ Putain mais tu ne peux pas faire gaffe ? J'te jure que si j'étais tombé sur le ventre j't'aurais mis

mon pied là où ça t'aurait fait le plus **grand** bien !... Euh, j'ai rien dit, t'as absolument riiiiiiiiiiien

entendu O.K ? Ce n'est pas moi ! Renji ce n'est pas marrant ! »

_ Si, ça l'est ! »

Je vais lui arracher les bijoux de famille. Il le sait et il fait un graaand pas en arrière...

« Qu'à tu fais Arès ? Homme de pacotille... Fait une voix froide et dure.

_ Artémis... Ma chère Déesse Chasseresse !

_ Arrête ton baratin Homme. Vous êtes tous plus dégoûtant les uns que les autres ! »

L'arc d'Artémis était bander. Une flèche d'argent menaçait la tête de Kensei. Le visage halé de la déesse était tiré par la colère. Ses yeux ambres avaient viré bleu turquoise.

« Arrête de tourner autour de mon neveu. » Sa voix se durcis encore plus. « Il est sous ma protection et celle de mes chasseresses. Je t'interdit de le toucher, tant que je serais en vie personne ne lui fera de mal. Je le jure sur le Styx.

_ Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engage, Artémis j'espère...

_ Je ne suis pas toi Arès. Comme tout les hommes ta vision du monde s'arrête à la guerre et au sexe. Que la déesse de l'amour te garde homme, de toutes les déesses elle est bien la seule à te supporter. Dois-je en dire plus ? Ou devrais-je demander au Forgeron sacré de vous ré exposé à la vue de tout les dieux pour que vous ayez honte encore une fois ?

_ C'est... C'est quoi cette histoire... ? Demandais-je, nullement rassuré.

_Ichigo... Arès enfin, Kensei a toujours été frivo__le._

Mugetsu ? T'es où ?

_Dehors. J'ai suivi Arès, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de moi... Juste au cas ou._

Elle a eu raison... Je n'en pouvais plus. Décidé, j'ai tracer tout droit en direction de la sortie.

« I...Ichigo ?

_ Sayonara ! Hurlais-je. »

Mugetsu m'aida à monter sur elle puis s'envola rapidement pour que personne ne puisse nous attraper. A noter que Kensei et Artémis aurait très bien put le faire mais bizarrement non. Ils nous ont laissés partir... Tant mieux j'avais besoin de calme. Même si j'avais la méchante impression que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Et ça ne manqua pas d'arriver...

A suivre...

(1) Aaaah Florence Foresti quand tu nous tiens !

(2) Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en avais envie

*Aaah Naruto (Disclamer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

(3) « Artémis, Ô déesse chasseresse, puisse donner la chance à ce jeune homme de mettre au monde sa chair et son sang par deux fois. » Voui, ça veut absolument (ou presque) rien dire –'

(4) « Dis a ton homme que vous allez avoir des jumeaux ! »

(5) « Tu te fous de moi ? Soeur tarée ! »

(6) « Excuse-moi ! »

(7) « Hein, pourquoi ? »

(8) « Parce que tu es nu, Grimmjow. »

(9) « Torse nu, nuance. »

(10) « C'est la même chose »

** Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas : Renji, ils m'énervent. Grimmjow est un idiot : il sait que je ne comprend pas le néerlandais

Après plus d'un an d'absence voici le huitième chapitre de cette fiction. L'attente aura été longue... TRES longue mais j'ai enfin pu finir le chapitre (même si j'ai du le coupé pour garder un peu de « suspence ») Un chapitre qu'il m'a été difficile d'écrire : Je n'avais pas le syndrome de la feuille blanche, non, j'ai eu un de ses cousins : le syndrome du je-sais-ce-que-je-veux-dire-mais-je-sais-pas-comme nt-l'écrire... Embarrassant, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré cela je me suis forcée à écrire et je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents et j'espère que je vais continuer d'en écrire des plus longs (je ne garantie **absolument** rien).

De plus mon ordi ne veut pas ce connecter à j'ai donc mis un mois avant de poster ce chapitre... Désolée pour l'attente :/

Une review s'il vous plaît :')


End file.
